Naruto Phenex - Reborn of Existence
by Robso98
Summary: Mitologie i religie... Bogowie i duchy... Anioły i demony... Ludzie myślą że rządzą światem, lecz są jeno małą jego częścią. Bowiem wśród nich żyją najrozmaitsze istoty - youkai, anioły, demony... Głupi niczym ludzie, wierzą iż to oni kształtują los świata. Ale w głębinach... Głęboko w odmętach oceanu... Śpi prastary mrok. To nie historia bohatera... a opowieść o naiwnych głupcach.
1. Rozdział 1

**Naruto Phenex - Reborn of Existence**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Paring: Naruto x harem**

 **Ostrzeżenie: harem, nagość, podteksty seksualne, sceny seksu, zabójstwa, zdrady, itd.**

* * *

 **Jeśli wam się podoba, skomentujcie. To naprawdę pomaga przy pisaniu, widzieć że ludzie lubią moją historię;)**

 **If you like it, then leave your comment. Seeing that people like my story really help during writing ;)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

 **"Diabły, miecze i feniks"**

* * *

Rok 2010, 1 kwiecień. - Czwartek, wczesne popołudnie.

Honsiu - Akademia Kuoh, sala klubu Kendo.

\- Haa! - młoda dziewczyna o blond włosach warknęła, wykonując ukośne cięcie w dół.

Stojąca naprzeciw niej czarnowłosa ugięła nogi i przesunęła się w lewo, unosząc i ustawiając momentalnie miecz pod ostrym kontem. W chwili zetknięcia kijów szybko przesunęła go niemal do pionu, pozwalając mieczowi blondynki gładko zsunąć się i uderzyć w ziemię, a następnie wykonała natychmiastową kontrę. Blondynka widząc nadchodzący, nieuchronny cios jedynie zamknęła oczy czekając na ból. Gdy ten jednak nie nadszedł, ponownie spojrzała w stronę broni. Drewniany miecz zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jej szyi, a po chwili delikatnie stuknął w skórę. Jej przeciwniczka natychmiast rozluźniła mięśnie, wyprostowała się i odezwała.

\- Nigdy nie powinnaś zamykać oczu gdy widzisz atak. Kiedy zamykasz oczy, zamykasz sobie jednocześnie ostatni cień szansy na zwycięstwo, Yuhara-san. - pouczyła ją, poprawiając okulary.

\- Mou... Prawda jest taka że i tak nie miałam żadnych szans. Od kiedy dołączyłaś do klubu nikt z nas jeszcze cię nie pokonał, nawet gdy próbowałyśmy we trójkę, Saya. - odpowiedziała koleżance, odpierając miecz kendo o swoje ramie i spoglądając na nią.

Saya Kisaragi była piękną osiemnastoletnią dziewczyną o czarnych długich falowanych włosach związanych w okolicach szyi w dwa kucyki i kształtnej figurze. Posiadała ciemnoczerwone oczy i jasną cerę. Na sobie miała białe keikogi - ubranie treningowe oraz czarne hakama i proste okulary, będące nieodłączną częścią jej stroju.

Nagle dwójka została zawołana przez siedzące na matach przy ścianie dziewczyny które popijały herbatę.

\- Saya-senpai, Yuhara-senpai! Herbata gotowa. - oznajmiła jedna z nich, nalewając napoju do filiżanek.

\- Świetnie! - stwierdziła blond włosa.

\- Przyda nam się chwila przerwy. - dodała Kisaragi, odkładając wraz z Yuharą broń na jeden ze stojaków i przysiadając się do pozostałych. Natychmiast wzięły do rąk filiżanki i zaczęły powoli popijać gorącą ciecz. Przez kolejne pół godziny dziewczyny rozmawiały i plotkowały na najróżniejsze tematy. Co jakiś czas któraś z nich rzuciła jakąś nowinką lub żartem. Jednak Saya skupiła swą uwagę na zegarze zawieszonym na przeciwległej ścianie. Wskazywał godzinę 13:27. - Przepraszam dziewczyny, ale muszę się zbierać. - stwierdziła, wstając i odwracając się w stronę szatni.

\- Już? Szkoda. - żachnęła jedna z koleżanek.

\- Też bym chciała zostać, ale obiecałam że dzisiaj wrócę o drugiej. Wybaczcie. - przeprosiła, ruszając w stronę przebieralni.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich członkiń.

Do sali wkroczyły dwie dziewczyny.

\- Hej!

\- Cześć~!

\- Katse-san, Murayama-san. - przywitała ich przewodnicząca klubu, Yuhara.

Murayama Ueda to siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna, o kasztanowych długich włosach spiętych w dwa kucyki, ciemno żółtych oczach i jasnej cerze. Obecnie miała na sobie standardowy kobiecy mundurek Kuoh - białą koszulę z małą czarną peleryną zakrywającą górą część pleców oraz ramiona i krótkie spódniczki.

Katase Shimizu to również siedemnastolatka, choć o kilka centymetrów niższa, o jasno różowych włosach do ramion, brązowych oczach i mlecznej cerze. Ubrana była w identyczny mundurek co przyjaciółka.

Co do ich figury, to wydawały się w pewien sposób uzupełniać - Murayama była wyższa i miała większe piersi, natomiast Katase miała bardziej kształtne biodra oraz zgrabne nogi.

\- Eh? Saya-senpai, wychodzisz? - zapytała zaskoczona Katase.

\- Mhm. Niestety, ale muszę się zbierać.

\- Emm... Nie mogłabyś chwilę zaczekać? To znaczy, jeśli to coś ważnego, to nie przeszkadzamy! Tylko... Jeśli miałabyś czas, to mogłabyś z nami stoczyć jedną walkę? - zapytała Murayama.

\- Tylko że Saya się chyba spieszy... - odszepnęła im Yuhara, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

Czarnowłosa skrzyżowała dłonie pod biustem i zamknęła oczy, najwidoczniej o czymś myśląc.

\- Eh. Macie pięć minut żeby się przebrać, jasne? - powiedziała, spoglądając na dziewczyny. Widząc szeroki uśmiech pojawiający się na ich twarzy sama również delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękujemy! - odkrzyknęła Ueda, wbiegając z Katase do szatni i szybko zrzucając z siebie ubrania.

\- Cóż kilka minut mnie nie zbawi... - westchnęła, spoglądając w stronę okna. Jej oczy momentalnie się zwęziły gdy zauważyła poruszające się gałęzie krzewu. - Później się tym zajmę... - szepnęła rozeźlona, doskonale wiedząc kto poruszył roślinnością na zewnątrz.

Po chwili Katase i Murayama wróciły do sali przebrane w stroje treningowe. Kisaragi szybko rzuciła im dwa miecze do kendo po czym przybrała pozycję bojową - wyprostowana lekko rozstawiła i ugięła nogi, a miecz skierowany pionowo w dół trzymała równolegle do ciała. Obydwie dziewczyny momentalnie również ustawiły się - lekko pochylając w dół i uginając nogi pochwyciły broń obiema rękoma. Doskonale znały tę pozycję.

Saya wypracowała własny, unikalny styl walki. I choć z początku wszystkim jej pozycja i styl wydawały się wręcz krzyczeć arogancją i ignorancją, to szybko przekonał się że nawet jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to Kisaragi mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Podczas wszystkich dotychczasowych starć nikomu nie udało się jej nawet drasnąć. Nawet jeśli próbowały w trójkę, to Saya wydawała się bez mniejszych problemów rozpracowywać słabe punty każdego z przeciwników.

Przewodnicząca Yuhara ustawiła się obok okna przy centralnej ścianie naprzeciw wejścia, a po chwili uniosła rękę i szybko ją opuściła.

\- Zaczynajcie!

Katase i Murayama bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegły w stronę czarnowłosej, trzymając drewniane miecze tuż przy podłodze. Gdy tylko zbliżyły się dostatecznie Murayama wykonała szybkie skośne cięcie z dołu od lewej. Saya zacisnęła prawą dłoń na rękojeści, po czym przyklękła i uniosła broń. Kij w momencie uderzenia nie zatrzymał się, a przesunął po prawie całej długości oręża, mijając dłoń czarnowłosej o nie więcej niż centymetr.

Jednak w tym momencie Katase wyprowadziła szybkie diagonalne cięcie z góry od prawej. Czerwonooka nie tracąc czasu przeniosła miecz na drugą stronę, zatrzymując całą siłę ciosu. Ten moment wykorzystała Ueda, uderzając z góry prosto w ostrze Sayi. Dziewczyna drgnęła pod siłą naporu obu przeciwniczek, lecz szybko przestawiła ostrze niemal do pionu pozwalając dwóm mieczom uderzyć o podłogę. Jednocześnie sama wyprowadziła szybką kontrę, w postaci cięcia od dołu w stronę różowowłosej. Shimizu okazała się jednak bacznie obserwować ostrze przeciwniczki, gdyż w momencie rozpoczęcia ataku szybko ustawiła miecz w poziomie. Atak osiemnastolatki w momencie uderzenia stracił większość siły i prędkości, dając obydwu dziewczynom czas na odskok. Zarówno Katase jak i Murayama wzięły głęboki wdech, bez przerwy obserwując Sayę.

\- Teraz...

\- ... ruszy do ataku!

\- Murayama jest silna i szybka, a jej ataki niemal perfekcyjne... Natomiast Katase braki w sile nadrabia zręcznością i szybką reakcją, co z kolei wspomaga jej defensywę... - podsumowała niemo Kisaragi, ruszając powolnym krokiem w stronę przeciwniczek - W takim wypadku... Musze je zmylić! - zauważyła, zmieniając krok w trucht.

Gdy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko wykonała cięcie od dołu po skosie w stronę Katase. Ta bez chwili namysłu ustawiła miecz pionowo, blokując atak. Lecz Sayi to nie zatrzymało. Delikatnie uchyliła się przed wykonanym z dołu pionowym cięciem Uedy, a następnie zrobiła szybki obrót, pozwalając broni ześlizgnąć się z ostrza Shimizu by po chwili wykonać oburęczny cios z półobrotu od dołu pod kontem który jednak został sparowany. Ostrze Kisaragi przesunęło się po broni różowowłosej, a jej ręce znalazły się na wysokości głowy Murayamy. Brązowowłosa wykorzystała ten moment wykonując silny, zamaszysty cios znad głowy w rękę przeciwniczki. Saya jednakże uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wypuściła broń z dłoni, unikając ciosu, a następnie lewą dłonią pochwyciła miecz i wykonała bardzo szybkie cięcie z obrotu wymierzone w brzuch Uedy.

\- Gdzie jest Katase? - syknęła mentalnie Saya, skupiając całą uwagę na poszukiwaniu Shimizu. Nagle ostrze dziewczyny zatrzymało się z głośnym stuknięciem na czymś twardym. - Co!? - Tym czymś okazał się miecz Katase, która przeniosła się za przyjaciółkę i zablokowała wymierzony w nią cios, pozwalając wykonać kolejny kontratak. Kisaragi zagryzła wargi i podrzuciła miecz wysoko w górę, unikając uderzenia, po czym podskoczyła, wybijając się z ramienia Murayamy w powietrzu złapała broń prawą dłonią i wylądowała kawałek dalej. - Heh... Niemal idealnie się uzupełniają. Gdy są w natarciu, atakują jednocześnie lub jedna po drugiej, chcąc zostawić mi jak najmniej czasu na kontrę. Z kolei gdy próbuję trafić najbardziej odsłoniętą Murayamę, to Katase blokuje moje ciosy a ja wystawiam się na kontry Murayamy. - podsumowała, a na jej ustach zagościł nikły uśmieszek. - Ciekawe jak poradzą sobie z tym? - pomyślała, zaciskając obie ręce na rękojeści.

\- Nadchodzi! - zauważyła brązowowłosa, widząc jak Saya delikatnie ugina kolana. - Katase!

Kisaragi nie czekała jednak na ruch dziewczyn i popędziła naprzód wykonując potężne cięcie z góry w stronę Uedy. Nim jednak jej atak dotarł do celu został zablokowany przez Katase, która momentalnie wystąpiła naprzód. Murayama wykorzystała ten moment do wyprowadzenia szybkiego cięcia, które Saya zdążyła jednak uniknąć.

Czerwonooka nie chcąc dać przeciwniczkom czasu, po wykonaniu uniku momentalnie wznowiła atak. Tym razem były to jednak nieprzerwane serie cięć i uderzeń wymierzonych w Murayamę. W chwili gdy dany atak miał już trafić, był blokowany przez Shimizu i kontrowany przez Uedę. Widać było jednak iż niższa dziewczyna jest zmęczona ciągłymi blokami. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się krople potu, a sama zaczęła lekko dyszeć. Podobnie zresztą było z Murayamą. Saya widząc swoją szansę wykonała mocne diagonalne cięcie z dołu od prawej. Atak ponownie został zablokowany, a drewniany kij przejechał po broni różowowłosej i znalazł się nad ich głowami. Jednak osiemnastolatka bez chwili zastanowienia obróciła ostrze i wyprowadziła błyskawiczne cięcie po skosie w dół, celując tym razem nie w brązowowłosą, a w jej przyjaciółkę.

\- W końcu się odsłoniła... - zauważył mentalnie, gdy jej miecz zmierzał w stronę potylicy dziewczyny. - Co!? - czerwone oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w szoku gdy jej cios został zatrzymany przez miecz Murayamy, która bez chwili namysłu obróciła go tak, że broń Kisaragi została przytrzymana na poziomie ud.

Tymczasem Katase momentalnie wykonała silne cięcie znad głowy. Czerwonooka przeniosła prawą dłoń do ostrza i szybko uniosła dolną część miecza, wykonując blok rękojeścią, jednocześnie podpierając ostrze by utrzymać siłę naporu Uedy.

\- Niemożliwe! - stwierdziła z niedowierzaniem Katase.

\- To też zablokowała!?

\- Nie... Ten cios był silniejszy niż sądziłam. - westchnęła cicho Saya, a widząc zaskoczone miny duetu opuściła rękojeść.

Drewniana broń Shimizu zatrzymała się nie na uchwycie broni, a na lewym ramieniu dziewczyny.

\- W-wygrałyśmy? - szepnęła zaskoczona różowo włosa.

\- Ch-chyba tak... - odparła przyjaciółce Ueda, wciąż z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Pozostałe członkinie klubu były w równie wielkim szoku. Nawet Yuhara nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie słów.

\- Auć... - jęknęła czarnowłosa, łapiąc się za lewe ramię i przykuwając uwagę wszystkich członkiń klubu. - Ten cios był naprawdę cholernie silny... - syknęła, delikatnie rozmasowując trafione miejsce.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Saya-senpai? - zapytała zmartwiona Murayama.

Saya rzadko przeklinała, więc usłyszenie wulgaryzmu z jej ust podczas walki musiało świadczyć, że atak Katase naprawdę był mocny, albo trafił we wrażliwe miejsce.

\- Nie nic... Aj...

\- Przepraszam... Trochę mnie poniosło. - oznajmiła cicho Shimizu, opuszczając wzrok. Jednak momentalnie go podniosła gdy Saya położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Ależ skąd! Ten atak był wspaniały! - stwierdziła z szerokim uśmiechem, pocieszając dziewczynę - Tak się skupiłam na przełamaniu twojego bloku i wyeliminowaniu cię ze starcia, że kompletnie zapomniałam że Murayama także potrafi blokować.

\- A-ale... - zaczęła Katase, lecz przerwała gdy Saya wyciągnęła w ich stronę dłoń.

\- Gratulacje Katase, Murayama! - powiedziała głośno ściskając najpierw dłoń różowowłosej a następnie szatynki.

\- Dzi-dziękujemy Saya-senpai!

\- To był zaszczyt!

\- Nie musicie mi się od razu kłaniać... - odparła z uśmiechem, jakby lekko zawstydzona. Uciekając od nich wzrokiem ponownie dostrzegła ruch krzewów za oknem. - Oni się nigdy nie nauczą... - syknęła cicho, pocierająć dłonią czoło.

\- Hmm? Saya-senpai? Coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Katase.

\- Tak... Konkretne to pewnie trio idiotów. - szepnęła, pochylając się w stronę dziewczyn które najwidoczniej zrozumiały o co chodzi starszej. Ich oczy zakrył złowieszczy cień, a negatywna aura wręcz zaczęła z nich promieniować. - Wyjdźcie teraz po cichu z sali i zakradnijcie się za budynek, gdy ja będę się przebierać. To powinno ich zaabsorbować na tyle, by nie zdołali uciec.

\- A-ale Saya-senpai! Chcesz pozwolić im zobaczyć... - zaprotestowała momentalnie Murayama, lecz czarnowłosa przerwała jej lekko rozbawiona.

\- Spokojnie! Nie jestem aż tak szalona! - stwierdziła ruszając do szatni - Dopilnuję żeby nie zobaczyli zbyt wiele... ale to akurat będzie zależało w większości od tego, jak szybko zadziałacie. Jasne? - zakończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Tak...

\- Zrozumiałyśmy.

Po cichym potwierdzeniu opuściły ukradkiem salę.

Tymczasem Kisaragi udała się do szatni, pozostawiając w sali klubowej nieświadome niczego koleżanki. Powoli podeszła i otworzyła jedną z szafek. Wewnątrz znajdował się kobiecy mundurek Kouh i bielizna na zmianę. Ubiór różnił się jednak od standardowych uczniowskich wersji dwoma elementami - dodatkową czarną koszulą na miejsce gorsetu i czerwoną kokardką zamiast czarnej.

Tymczasem na zewnątrz...

\- Ooo~! Toż to Saya Kisaragi-senpai! - wyszeptał podekscytowanym głosem siedemnastoletni chłopak o krótkich czarnych włosach, Motohama, poprawiając okulary, jakby chciał się upewnić że obraz który widzi przez niewielką szczelinę w ścianie to nie fatamorgana.

\- Nasze modlitwy zostały wysłuchane! Zostaliśmy obdarzeni przez niebiosa szansą obejrzenia nagiego ciała "Mrocznej Księżniczki Kuoh"! - zachwycił się cicho drugi, obcięty na krótko chłopak, Matsuda.

\- Poważnie!? Posuńcie się i dajcie popatrzeć! - warknął trzeci, brązowowłosy chłopak, Issei, starając się przesunąć dwójkę przyjaciół. - Taka szansa to jak wygrana na loterii! Dajcie spojrzeć!

\- He he... Cycki Murayamy i tyłek Katase naprawdę są niezłe, ale to co znajduje się przed nami to zupełnie inna liga... Saya-senpai całkowicie zasługuje na tytuł piątej najpiękniejszej dziewczyny w szkole! - dodał Motohama, widząc jak Kisagiri ściągnęła spodnie hakama, zostając jedynie w cienkich bawełnianych spodniach i bluzce. Następnie zaczęła powoli rozsuwać koszulę. - He he... Otwierają się bramy niebios, panowie!

\- "Cycki Murayamy są niezłe", co?

\- "Tyłek Katase", tak?

Cała trójka momentalnie zesztywniała i zadrżała, słysząc dwa damskie głosy wręcz ociekające jadem. Niepewni i wręcz przerażeni odwrócili się.

Za nimi stały Katase i Murayama, zaciskając z całych sił palce na rękojeściach treningowych mieczy. Dookoła nich roztaczała się aura mroku.

\- Eeee... My... My...

\- To... To Issei nas namówił! - krzyknął przerażony Matsuda, wskazując na brązowowłosego.

\- Hej! Teraz zwalacie winę na mnie!? Nawet nie miałem okazji niczego zobaczyć, w przeciwieństwie do was!

\- Co do jednego mieliście racje, zboki... - wyszeptała Murayama. - Otwierają się przed wami bramy... ale piekieł! - ryknęła, robiąc mocny zamach wraz z przyjaciółką.

\- Litości~!

\- Aaaaa~!

\- Boooli~!

Tymczasem w szatni...

Saya słysząc krzyki bólu tria jedynie delikatnie uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcji i odetchnęła z ulgą.

Szybko zrzuciła z siebie bawełnianą koszulkę i spodnie, pozostając jedynie w czarnej koronkowej bieliźnie. Niespiesznie sięgnęła za plecy, rozpinając stanik, a niezgrabnymi ruchami bioder zsunęła majtki z nóg. Całkiem naga, sięgnęła do szafki po zamienną bieliznę.

Kilka minut później wyszła z budynku, natrafiając na powracające Katase i Murayamę.

\- Musiało boleć. - stwierdziła z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Należało im się... - syknęła rozeźlona Katase.

\- Nie dość że widzieli nas nago, to jeszcze chcieli podglądać ciebie, Saya-senpai. - dodała Ueda.

\- Nie zgłosiliście tego jeszcze do dyrekcji?

\- Jasne że zgłosiliśmy... - zaczęła Shimizu.

\- ...ale dyrekcja zamiast ich wywalić dała im tylko jakieś kary.

\- Eh... Rozumiem. Cóż ja się będę zbierać... - odparła, odwracając się i machając ręką na pożegnanie.

\- Do zobaczenie, Saya-senpai... - Nagle wzrok Murayamy przykuła zbliżająca się osoba. - Hej, czy to nie jest...

\- ...Kiba-kun? - dokończyła za przyjaciółkę różowowłosa.

\- Cześć. - przywitał się blond włosy chłopak, jednocześnie uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- H-hej, Kiba-kun - odparła momentalnie jedna z dziewczyn.

Kisaragi jedynie spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

\- Saya-senpai... Mogłabyś pójść na chwilę ze mną? Rias-buchou chciałaby z tobą chwilę porozmawiać. - zapytał spokojnym tonem.

\- Rias-san chciałaby ze mną mówić? - spytała zaskoczona. - O czym?

\- Cóż... Musisz się jej sama zapytać.

\- Eh... Trochę się spieszę.

\- Rias-onee-sama rzadko rozmawia z kimkolwiek poza członkami klubu Okultystycznego lub Samorządem Szkolnym, Saya-senpai. Powinnaś przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, czego mogła chcieć. Drugiej szansy możesz nie mieć! - wyszeptała do czarnowłosej Ueda.

\- Eh... Niech będzie. Prowadź. - westchnęła ciężko Kisaragi, ruszając za chłopakiem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Do widzenia, Saya-senpai! - zawołała Murayama, a Katase zawtórowała.

Czarnowłosa natychmiast spojrzała w ich stronę przez ramię.

\- Wystarczy po prostu Saya, dobrze? - powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem.

 **~Reborn of Existence~**

Honsiu - Akademia Kuoh, budynek klubu Okultystycznego.

\- Buchou, sprowadziłem Sayę-senpai. - oznajmił blondyn, wkraczając za czarnowłosą do pokoju. Pomieszczenie wypełniało delikatne światło świec.

Wewnątrz znajdowało się kilka osób. Na jednej z sof siedziała drobna dziewczyna o białych włosach uczęszczająca do pierwszej klasy liceum i jedząca batonik - Koneko Toujou. Przy stoliku, parząc herbatę stała jedna z Dwójki Wielkich Onee-sama Kouh, czarnowłosa piękność o prawdopodobnie największych piersiach jakie Saya widziała - Akeno Himejima. Natomiast przy biurku pod oknem siedziała druga z Dwójki, szkarłatnowłosa dziewczyna pochodząca ponoć z Norwegii - Rias Gremory.

\- Dziękuję, Kiba-kun... - podziękowała, wstając. - Witaj, Saya-san. Napijesz się herbaty? - zaproponowała uprzejmie, wskazując aby usiadła na jednej z sof.

\- Chętnie... tylko trochę się spieszę, Rias-san. - odparła momentalnie, siadając we wskazanym miejscu.

\- Ah... Rozumiem... Więc będę się streszczać. - stwierdziła, gdy Akeno postawiła przed czerwonooką filiżankę z herbatą. - Saya-san, wierzysz w istoty nadprzyrodzone?

\- Istoty nadprzyrodzone? - zapytała krótko, biorąc mały łyk naparu - Jak anioły czy demony?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Tak, wierzę... Ale jeśli chcesz mnie zwerbować do swojego klubu Okultystycznego, to muszę cię rozczarować. Zostanę w klubie Kendo.

\- Rozumiem. Ale nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Muszę cię zapytać... - zaczęła - A gdyby tak okazało się że diabły i inne istoty nadprzyrodzone żyły wśród nas? Chciałabyś może dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej?

\- Hmm... Wielu rzeczy o demonach i innych stworzeniach można się dowiedzieć ze świętych pism, mitów czy legend. Choć jeśli istnieją jakieś nieznane fakty, to chętnie bym o nich posłuchała. - oznajmiła z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Jednak bardziej chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co próbujesz osiągnąć takimi pytaniami, Rias-san?

\- Cóż, widzisz Saya-san... - zaczęła szkarłatnowłosa, a z jej pleców natychmiast wyrosła para czarnych nietoperzowych skrzydeł. - Tak się składa że zarówno ja, jak i pozostali członkowie klubu jesteśmy diabłami.

Saya momentalnie drgnęła, napinając wszystkie mięśnie a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Diabłami? - szepnęła niepewnie w szoku, wodząc oczami po pozostałych członkach klubu - Oni też?

\- Tak. - odparła Gremory, kiwając głową w stronę reszty.

Po kolei każdy z nich rozwijał, a po chwili chował swoje skrzydła.

\- W takim razie... Po co mnie tu ściągnęłaś, Rias-san? - zadała podejrzliwie pytanie. - Raczej nie tylko po to by podyskutować o nieznanych faktach, prawda?

\- Masz całkowitą rację, Saya-san. Widzisz... Tak się składa że poszukuję utalentowanych ludzi do mojego parostwa. - powiedziała, siadając z powrotem za biurko. - Ściągnęłam cię tu bo przykułaś moją uwagę swoimi talentami.

\- Parostwa?

\- Ach tak... Zapominałam że praktycznie nie wiesz nic o historii diabłów, czy o naszej kulturze. - zauważyła szkarłatnowłosa. - Wiele lat temu powstał konflikt nazywany dziś Wielką Wojną. Wojna ta wybuchła pomiędzy Trzema Biblijnymi Frakcjami - Aniołami, Upadłymi i Diabłami. Ostatecznie z powodu strat każda ze stron zaczęła się powoli wycofywać z konfliktu. Pierwsi byli Upadli z Grigori na czele. Jakiś czas później wojna się zakończyła. Anioły z Bogiem wycofał się, by zabezpieczyć Chrześcijaństwo przez innymi mitologiami, a Diabły pozbawione przywództwa Czterech Maou, którzy polegli podczas wojny, musiały zadbać o przetrwanie. Przez jakiś czas trwała jeszcze wojna domowa między rodami Maou, którzy chcieli kontynuować Wielką Wojnę, a ruchem oporu. Ostatecznie Maou zostali wygnani, a na ich miejsce wybrano czwórkę przywódców ruchu oporu. Później by ratować naszą populację, jeden z tych diabłów, obecny Belzebub, stworzył Evil Pieces, Figury Zła. - zakończyła swój krótki wykład historii, pokazując Kisaragi figurę szachową. - Evil Pieces opierają się na szachach. Znasz mniej więcej zasady szachów, Saya-san?

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie. Więc jak mówiłam, Evil Pieces opierają się na szachach. - zaczęła kolejny monolog. - Podstawą jest Król. Każdy Król może skompletować maksymalnie piętnaście sług, poprzez umieszczenie w ciałach konkretnych istot figury. Jedną Królową, dwie Wieże, dwa Skoczki, dwa Gońce, oraz osiem Pionków. Oczywiście jeśli jedna figura nie wystarcza do przekształcenia danej osoby można użyć ich więcej. - zakończyła wykład teorii

\- Hmm. Mówiłaś że szukasz utalentowanych osób? Dlaczego więc nie zwróciłaś się z tym do Katase i Murayamy? Ich zdolności również są na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. - zauważyła czarnowłosa. - Dodatkowo jak większość ludzi w szkole uwielbiają cię, więc nie powinnaś mieć problemów z przekonaniem ich.

\- Cóż... To prawda ich umiejętności szermierki są na wysokim poziomie, ale nie interesują mnie takie talenty. Jestem bardziej zainteresowana "specjalnymi" talentami. - zauważyła, splatając dłonie.

\- Specjalnymi? To znaczy?

\- Ciężko powiedzieć. Ale zwykle od osoby z takimi umiejętnościami można wyczuć wyjątkową aurę. Na przykład aurę energii magicznej, taką jaką czuję dookoła ciebie, lub aurę czystej mocy.

\- stwierdziła - Człowiek taki przeważnie posiada albo uśpione wyjątkowe umiejętności, albo ukryte wewnątrz siebie Sacred Gear, Święty Dar stworzony przez Boga.

\- Czyli... mam wyjątkowe moce? - zapytała niepewnie Saya.

\- Albo Sacred Gear. I właśnie dzięki jednej z tych dwóch opcji przykułaś moją uwagę. - powiedziała Gremory. - Saya-san. Chciałabym abyś dołączyła do mojego parostwa jako odrodzony diabeł. - zaproponowała, po czym rozwinęła wypowiedź. - Wiąże się to oczywiście z pewnymi korzyściami. Diabły cechują się wydłużoną żywotnością sięgającą tysięcy lat, wzmocnioną wytrzymałością oraz wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Potrafią widzieć w ciemnościach, oraz są w stanie rozumieć i mówić w wielu językach. Na dodatek odrodzone diabły trafiają pod opiekę danej rodziny, w moim przypadku Gremory i jeśli ich panowie na to pozwolą, mogą wybrać sobie ziemię na terytorium rodziny na własność. Więc jak będzie, Saya-san? - zakończyła wymienianie korzyści szybkim pytaniem.

\- Odmawiam. - odparła krótko czerwonooka, kończąc pić herbatę.

Na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapanowała grobowa cisza.

\- Cz-czemu? - zapytała Rias.

\- Bo lubię swoje dotychczasowe życie. A poza tym... - zaczęła, wstając z sofy - Coś mi nie pasowało kiedy powiedziałaś "Król może skompletować maksymalnie piętnaście sług". Tym czymś była ta... przedmiotowość w tym zdaniu. - zauważyła. - Popraw mnie jeśli nie mam racji, ale czy to nie tak, że stając się twoim "sługą" w rzeczywistości staję się "niewolnikiem"?

\- Ród Gremory nigdy nie traktuje swoich sług w ten sposób...

\- Ale jednak, członkowie Parostwa są w rzeczywistości "własnością" Króla, prawda? - powtórzyła pytanie w lekko zmienionej formie.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Poza tym... czytałam Biblię i inne pisma, więc wiem że Bóg i Diabły to nie są przyjaciele. Właściwie powinnam powiedzieć że bogowie i Diabły to nie przyjaciele. Co oznacza że musiałabym unikać wszystkich poświęconych miejsc. - zauważyła. - Przykro mi, Rias-san, ale jak już powiedziałam cenię sobie swoje dotychczasowe życie i nie mam w planach zmiany go.

\- Eh... Rozumiem i szanuję twoją decyzję, Saya-san. - odparła zawiedziona szkarłatnowłosa, wyciągając niewielki papier z namalowaną magiczną pieczęcią i podając go dziewczynie. - Jednak weź to. Na wypadek gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie.

Kisaragi jedynie spojrzała na kartkę i niechętnie ją przyjęła, po czym podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła.

\- Ah... Herbata była pyszna, Akeno-san. Dziękuję. - stwierdziła z zadowoleniem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

\- Ara, ara... Dziękuję za komplement. - podziękowała diablica, zwracając się do Rias. - I co teraz, buchou? - zapytała.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze Issei...

Tymczasem Saya wyszła już ze starego budynku szkoły, służącego teraz za kwaterę klubu Okultystycznego, i kierowała się do wyjścia z kompleksu. Gdy po dłuższej chwili opuściła teren szkoły, odwróciła się spoglądając jakby w stronę starego budynku.

\- Huh... Rias Gremory, co? - westchnęła. - Tonący brzytwy się chwyta... - szepnęła. W jej prawej dłoni pojawiło się kilka obracających dookoła siebie magicznych pieczęci różnych wielkości, złożonych z przedziwnych runów. Każda pieczęć była pusta w środku, tworząc teoretycznie obracające się dookoła siebie pierścienie. Po krótkiej chwili zwiększyły one swoją objętość, otaczając Sayę, która następnie zniknęła wraz z symbolami.

* * *

 **~Reborn of Existence~**

* * *

Rok 2010, 1 kwiecień. - Czwartek, popołudnie.

Hokkaido - posiadłość Uzumaki

Przed wejściem do niedużej willi, stojącej w pobliżu brzegu pojawiły się obracające dookoła siebie pieczęcie, które już po chwili zniknęły. W ich miejscu stała dziewczyna w mundurku Kuoh z czarnymi długimi falowanymi włosami związanymi w dwa kucyki. Odetchnęła spokojnie, sięgając pod koszulkę. Z pod ubrań wyjęła coś co przypominało papierowy magiczny talizman, który rozpadł się chwilę po wyjęciu. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę cieszyła się morskim powietrzem, po czym bez zawahania otworzyła duże drzwi i wkroczyła do środka.

Przez chwilę krążyła po posiadłości, mijając zamknięte pokoje i sale aż w końcu dotarła do celu. Bez chwili zastanowienia weszła do niedużej sali.

Pod jedynym ogromnym oknem stało biurko na którym znajdował się otwarty laptop oraz kilkanaście dokumentów zapisanych dziwacznym alfabetem. Siedział za nim mający około osiemnaście, może dziewiętnaście lat chłopak o blond włosach i błękitnych oczach z trzema bliznami przypominającymi lisie wąsy na każdym policzku, co jakiś czas przerzucając wzrok z dokumentów do komputera. Na środku stał duży podłużny stół, ustawiony równolegle do biurka. Przy jego dłuższych brzegach stały po dwie skórzane sofy nakryte kocami, natomiast przy krótszych stało po jednym fotelu.

Saya od razu otworzyła usta by się przywitać, ale przeszkodził jej rozbawiony damski głos.

\- Nya~! Spóźniłaś się, Saya-chan! - miauknęła piękna młoda kobieta leżąca na brzuchu na jednej z sof.

Miała długie czarne włosy z pomiędzy których wystawała para czarnych kocich uszu i mlecznobiałą skórę, a z okolic jej pośladków wyrastał rozdwojony futrzany ogon. Po jej nagim ciele spływały krople wody, świadczące iż dopiero co brała kąpiel.

Beztrosko przebierała w powietrzu nogami, poruszając jednocześnie swoimi ogonkami.

\- Zatrzymało mnie parę spraw, Kuroka. - odparła pogodnej dziewczynie.

\- Spraw? Jakich, nya~? - zapytała zaciekawiona, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Wyraźnie nie przejmowała się swoją nagością nawet przy Sayi. Właściwie to była raczej rozbawiona czując na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenie dziewczyny, wyraźnie skupione się na jej ogromne piersiach które erotycznie odbiły się gdy wstawała. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem splotła dłonie pod biustem i skrzyżowała nogi.

\- Zwykły sparing... i Rias Gremory. - dodała ciszej. - Nie myliłaś się. Faktycznie interesuje się jedynie osobami które mają znaczący potencjał magiczny lub potężne Sacred Gear.

\- Mówiłam, nya~? A... moja siostrzyczka? - zapytała szeptem, z nutką ciekawości i zatroskania w głosie.

\- Shiro... Koneko Toujou? - odparła, używając innego imienia nastolatki. - Cóż... Większość czasu siedziała w ciszy, pałaszując słodycze, ale... będę szczera. - stwierdziła, spoglądając kocicy prosto w oczy. - Wydaje się kompletnie wypruta z emocji.

\- Rozumiem... - wyszeptała, spoglądając w ziemię.

\- Jedyną osobą która ponosi winę za to co ją spotkało, jestem ja... - odezwał się do tej pory zajmujący kilkoma dokumentami chłopak. Zdjął okulary i delikatnie przetarł palcami oczy, po czym spojrzał w stronę nagiej kocicy. - Kiedy tylko to będzie możliwe osobiście wytłumaczę wszystko Shirone... Nie naprawi to wszystkiego, co stało się na przestrzeni lat, ale będzie to jakiś początek. Więc rozchmurz się i nie zamartwiaj tym dłużej. Dobrze? - poprosił zatroskanym tonem z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze... - odszepnęła po chwili z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, wyraźnie się rozluźniając.

Blondyn widząc to natychmiast zwrócił się w kierunku drugiej dziewczyny w pokoju.

\- Witaj, Saya. - przywitał się w końcu z Kisaragi. - I jak było?

\- Witaj. Cóż... nie licząc faktu iż Rias-san ponownie zanudzała mnie wykładem historii, to w Kuoh na razie panuje spokój. Przy okazji... - podsumowała, wyjmując otrzymaną od szkarłatnowłosej pieczęć - Co mam z tym zrobić?

\- Na razie zatrzymaj. Kiedyś może się okazać pomocne. A zmieniając temat... - zaczął, całkowicie poważniejąc. - Znalazłaś może jakiś ślad?

\- Niestety jeszcze nie. Dobrze się ukrywa.

\- Rozumiem. No cóż... Mam nadzieję że znajdziemy ją zanim zrobią to Rias albo Sona. - stwierdził z nadzieją w głosie. - Oby do tego czasu nikt nie natrafił na jej leże...

\- A w międzyczasie, Naruto... - zaczęła dziewczyna, przykuwając uwagę chłopaka - Znalazłam dla ciebie dwie kandydatki. - dokończyła z uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Rozdział zaktualizowany, z drobnymi zmianami.**

 **.**

 **Proszę, dopomóż mi w pisaniu i zostaw komentarz, nawet jeśli ma być tylko uwagą o ewentualnych błędach.**

 **Dzięki za przeczytanie!**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Naruto Phenex - Reborn of Existence**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Paring: Naruto x harem**

 **Ostrzeżenie: harem, nagość, podteksty seksualne, sceny seksu, zabójstwa, zdrady, itd.**

* * *

 **Jeśli wam się podoba, skomentujcie. To naprawdę pomaga przy pisaniu, widzieć że ludzie lubią moją historię;)**

 **If you like it, then leave your comment. Seeing that people like my story really help during writing ;)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

 **"Oświeceni"**

* * *

Rok 2010, 1 kwiecień. - Czwartek, popołudnie.

Hokkaido - posiadłość Uzumaki.

\- Ueda Murayama i Shimizu Katase... - zaczął Naruto, skrupulatnie przeglądając wręczone mu przez Sayę raporty dotyczące dwóch dziewczyn - Wysokie umiejętności szermiercze, Murayama-san wyspecjalizowana w ataku, Katase-san w obronie... Niski poziom energii magicznej... Dalekie pokrewieństwo rodziny Ueda z kapłanami Shinto... Rodzina Shimizu spokrewniona z dawnymi magami Onmyodo... - wyczytał. Jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował w stronę siedzącej przy stole czerwonookiej. Dziewczyna powoli jadła podaną jej pieczeń w ostrym sosie, co jakiś czas popijając herbatą. - Twoja umiejętność wyłapywania szczegółów bezsprzecznie zasługuje na wszelkie pochwały Saya...

\- Dziękuję. - odszepnęła, wycierając chusteczką sos z podbródka.

\- Nawet jeśli twoja dokładność jest czasem trochę przerażająca, nya~! - dokończyła złośliwie wypowiedź Phenexa siedząca na brzegu biurka Kuroka. Czując na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie blondyna szybkim ruchem dłoni odebrała od niego dokumenty, a jej wzrok momentalnie wylądował na zauważonych wcześniej punktach na obu kartkach. - Murayama: 84-70-81. Katase: 78,5-65-79. - wyczytała z psotnym uśmieszkiem. - To już chyba podchodzi pod prześladowanie... A może... Saya-chan jest zboczona, nya~? - miauknęła złośliwie.

\- Zboczona!? - ryknęła czarnowłosa, z impetem wstając z sofy - To nie ja jestem rozebrana!

\- Dopiero co brałam kąpiel, a do tego zaraz będzie wieczór. Nie chcę się męczyć z ubieraniem mojego kimona, nya. - odpowiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem Kuroka. - Poza tym wiesz przecież, że śpię nago. Dlaczego miałabym się przejmować ubieraniem szat, które i tak za chwilę musiałabym zdjąć, nya~?

\- N-niby racja... - wyszeptała, niechętnie przyznając rację kocicy. - Ale mogłabyś przynajmniej ubrać jakąś bieliznę...

\- Nya~!? Bieliznę!? - miauknęła całkowicie zaskoczona. W obronnym geście zasłoniła piersi dłońmi i skrzyżowała nogi. - Saya-chan, sadystka! Wiesz jak niewygodne oraz ciasne są biustonosze i majtki!?

\- Błagam cię, przecież sama noszę... - zaczęła, lecz szybko przerwała swą wypowiedź. Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę biustu kocicy. - Chociaż w twoim wypadku... - szepnęła zazdrośnie. Nekoshou zasłoniła piersi w taki sposób aby jeszcze bardziej je wyeksponować, sutki zasłaniając jedynie krawędziami palców.

\- Nyaaaa~!?

Całe ciało Kuroki nagle napięło się niczym struna, a jej dłonie pod wpływem silnego dreszczu osunęły na boki aby podtrzymać równowagę.

\- Ale kostiumy kąpielowe jakoś ci nie przeszkadzają, Kuroka. - zauważył Naruto, rozbawiony małą sprzeczką między dziewczynami. W dłoni ściskał rozdwojony ogon kobiety.

Czarnowłosa, która z nagłej przyjemności zacisnęła palce na krawędzi biurka, szybko odzyskała swoje uprzednie opanowanie, spoglądając przez ramię na swojego Króla.

\- N-Naru... Bikini to co innego, wiesz o tym. J-jest mięciutkie i rozciągliwe. - miauknęła zarumieniona z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Ten nagle zniknął z jej twarzy gdy zagryzła wargę, a przez jej ciało przeszedł kolejny, lecz znacznie silniejszy dreszcz. - Nyaaach~! - jęknęła przytłumionym głosem. Jej piersi poruszyły się ponętnie, niemal podskoczyły, prezentując niczym już nieograniczone wyprostowane ciemnoróżowe sutki.

Phenex poruszył palcami pod włosy ogona, wywołując u niej znacznie silniejszą reakcję niż poprzednio. Nie miał ani skrupułów, powodu czy zamiaru aby zaprzestać.

Już po krótkiej chwili oddech Kuroki stał się znacznie płytszy, a dreszcze przebiegające przez jej ciało intensywniejsze i liczniejsze. Mimowolnie ukradkiem zaczęła niecierpliwie pocierać o siebie udami.

\- Mięciutki, tak? To co powiesz na yukatę albo szlafrok? - zaproponował, kontynuując pieszczoty. Z wyraźną satysfakcją przyglądał się coraz bardziej zdesperowanym ruchom kocicy. - Z tego co pamiętam to Jeanne nawet sprezentowała ci jeden jakiś czas temu. Może go ubierzesz? - poprosił stanowczo i szybko się podniósł, nachylając nad ramieniem czarnowłosej. Powoli przejechał językiem po krawędzi kociego ucha, niespiesznie przesuwając dłonią w górę jej ogona.

Kuroka zagryzła desperacko wargę. Nagle przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz silniejszy od poprzednich.

\- Nyaaach~! - jęknęła dość głośno, po czym jakby opadła z sił, ciężko oddychając. - No dobra... Wygrałeś. - oznajmiła niechętnie, a następnie bez cienia sprzeciwu, choć wciąż drżąc z doświadczeń, zsunęła się z blatu biurka i zasłaniając piersi oraz krocze rękoma, pospiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie.

Czerwonooka z wyraźnym rumieńcem zażenowania podążyła wzrokiem za dziewczyną. Gdy ta zniknęła w drzwiach, przeniosła go na chłopaka.

\- M-mógłbyś tego nie robić w salonie... i w dodatku na biurku. - powiedziała speszona, starając się skupić na pieczeni przed sobą.

\- Święta się odezwała. - odparł natychmiastowo, spoglądając w jej stronę. - Miesiąc temu biurko jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało... Zaraz, a może... jesteś zazdrosna? - zapytał chytrze, a rzucony przez wściekle rumieniącą się Sayę nóż jedynie utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu. - No wiesz co Saya... - żachnął, złapawszy sztuciec - Wiem że lubisz na ostro, ale żeby tak od razu nożem? Nie sądzisz że są jakieś granice?

\- Aaaa! Nienawidzę cię! - ryknęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach opartych na stole.

Błękitnooki natychmiast wstał z fotela i powolnym krokiem podszedł do czerwonookiej, siadając na skraju stołu i oddając jej nóż. Dziewczyna praktycznie wyrwała sztuciec z jego ręki, wciąż chowając twarz w jednej dłoni.

\- Też cię kocham. - zaśmiał się cicho. - Wciąż nie przywykłaś?

\- Ha... Ciężko jest się przyzwyczaić do Kuroki. - odpowiedziała bez chwili namysłu. - To że większość czasu krąży nago po całej posiadłości to jedno, zdążyłam już przywyknąć do widoku tych jej podskakujących z każdym krokiem cycków. Ale kiedy czasami się odezwie...

\- Masz ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię? - dokończył pytaniem rozbawiony Phenex.

\- Tak...

\- Eh, Saya... Coś ci doradzę. Kiedy jest złośliwa to zachowaj spokój, odpowiedz w podobnym tonie na jej żart i zakończ dyskusję. - poradził z uśmiechem. - Wiesz że Kuroka lubi psocić i dokuczać innym, szczególnie gdy rozmowy schodzą na intymne tematy.

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć... Rok to jednak sporo czasu. - skomentowała kąśliwie. - Gdybyś poradził mi to zaraz po zostaniu twoją Wieżą ,zapewne uniknęłabym wielu... wstydliwych sytuacji. - warknęła, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki z istnym mordem w oczach.

\- Liczyłem że akurat ciebie nie uda się jej wytrącić z równowagi... ale najwidoczniej każdy się zmienia. - stwierdził Phenex z uśmiechem zadowolenia formującym się na twarzy. - Nie muszę ci chyba mówić że cieszą mnie postępy, które poczyniłaś?

\- To miał być komplement? - zapytała z wciąż wyczuwalną w głosie złością, połykając ostatni kawałek mięsa.

\- Może... - odszepnął wciąż uśmiechnięty, powracając do biurka.

Kisaragi szybko wytarła usta z sosu i wstała, zabierając ze sobą teraz już pusty talerz i ruszając w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Będę się zbierać. Na jutro muszę jeszcze napisać wypracowanie.

\- Saya! - zawołał nagle Naruto, przykuwając uwagę dziewczyny która zatrzymała się w drzwiach. - Mogłabyś na weekend zaprosić do nas Murayamę-san i Katase-san?

\- Oczywiście, ale... jutro jest piątek. Nie wiem czy zgodzą się pojechać na Hokkaido tak z dnia na dzień...

\- Dobrze. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli to przełożysz. Ponadto... - zaczął, siadając za biurkiem. - Skup się jutro na nauce. Wyślę kogoś, by wyszukał tego bezpańskiego diabła. A po szkole nie musisz od razu wracać. Mam sprawę do załatwienia u Talvi i nie będzie mnie prawdopodobnie do późnego wieczora.

\- Rozumiem. - odparła krótko, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Naruto wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów. Od razu dostrzegł na biurku dosyć obszerną wilgotną plamę, pokrywającą po części niektóre ze sprawozdań finansowych. Odczuł pewnego rodzaju złośliwą satysfakcją, przemieszaną z rozbawieniem i pewnego rodzaju zakłopotaniem.

Szybko przetarł ją papierowym ręcznikiem z jednej z szuflad, wyrzucił zużytą ścierkę do kosza ,a następnie ponownie zwrócił uwagę na teksty przygotowane przez Sayę. Poza raportami o dwójce dziewczyn z klubu Kendo sporządziła również kilka innych, które jednakowoż blondyn szybko odrzucał, po wcześniejszym szybkim przejrzeniu kilku kluczowych informacji.

\- W Kuoh jest naprawdę dużo młodych talentów. Tylko że... - zaczął swe przemyślenia. - Duża ich część pochodzi ze znanych rodów, natomiast ci którzy nie są rozpoznawalni, posiadają Sacred Gear. Obie opcje wykluczają ich jako potencjalnych kandydatów. Cóż... powinienem się cieszyć że Sayi udało się znaleźć przynajmniej dwójkę niewyróżniających się osób z pewnym potencjałem.

\- Saya-chan już poszła, nya~? - zapytała czarnowłosa kocica, wkraczając do salonu.

Błękitnooki natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na młodą kobietę. Jego uwaga została całkowicie zaabsorbowana, jednak nie przez zadane pytanie a przez jej wyzywający strój.

Miała na sobie jedynie biały szlafrok z miękkiej, jednak cienkiej tkaniny. Szata była obszerna i luźna, choć ubrana w wyjątkowo wyuzdany sposób. Ogromny dekolt który odsłaniał większość jej piersi, rękawy osunięte najniżej jak to tylko możliwe aby odsłonić ramiona i plecy, oraz dolne płachty materiału odsunięte na boki, aby ukazać zgrabne nóżki.

Jej gigantyczne piersi naprężały front stroju, a wyprostowane sutki delikatnie przebijały się przez materiał. Rozdwojony ogon wystawał z pod opadających na tył płacht. Rozpuszczone czarne włosy natomiast prawie dotykały podłogi, kołysząc się przy każdym jej kroku.

\- Mhm. - odmruknął, niechętnie wracając do dokumentów.

\- Niepotrzebnie się ubierałam, nya. - westchnęła zawiedziona, stając obok blondyna.

\- Powinnaś się przyzwyczaić do noszenia odzieży. - odpowiedział, ponownie spoglądając na nią. - Możliwe że nasza mała rodzinka wkrótce się powiększy... a poza tym nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Raaany~! Wiesz przecież że nie cierpię jak materiał wpija się w moje cycuszki... Moja skóra jest delikatna, nya. - jęknęła i krzyżując dłonie pod biustem, zaczęła się dąsać.

\- Nikt ci przecież nie każe od razu ubierać obcisłych strojów bojowych. - stwierdził, wracając wzrokiem do dokumentów. - Chcę tylko, abyś w każdej chwili była przygotowana... no i nie chcę speszyć tych dziewczyn.

\- Ale ja jestem cały czas gotowa, nya~! - miauknęła, stając za Phenexem. Następnie szybko splotła ręce wokół jego szyi i oparła podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Ubrania nie są mi potrzebne podczas walki, nya~! - wyszeptała złośliwie, ignorując sprawę potencjalnych nowych członkiń.

\- Ho? Czyżby? - odparł zadziornym pytaniem, nie otrzymując jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. - Cóż... Będę o tym pamiętał przy następnych treningach.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, nya~? - zapytała z udawanym zdziwieniem.

\- Oczywiście że nie! Który mężczyzna miałby coś przeciwko treningom z piękną nagą kobietą? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Jednak podczas faktycznych walk... Cóż, bez wątpienia nago rozproszyłabyś większość przeciwników...

\- Prawda, nya~?

\- Ale jednocześnie odsłoniłabyś się całkiem przed przeciwnikiem. - dodał po chwili. - Twoje ogony podczas walki nie są co prawda tak wrażliwe, jednak twoje piersi i twoja... Wiesz, przeciwnik może nie mieć skrupułów. Widok roznegliżowanej czarnowłosej piękności, wymachującej swoimi... ogonkami potrafi być bardzo kuszący. - stwierdził, wypominając jednocześnie Królowej sytuację sprzed kilku minut. - Naprawdę... Powinnaś bardziej panować nad swoim ciałem, Kuro.

\- Ach tak? - zapytała z błyskiem w oku.

Nim Król mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, czarnowłosa delikatnie liznęła blizny na jego lewym policzku, przesuwając jednocześnie smukłymi palcami po tych na prawym. Zaskoczony blondyn momentalnie zadrżał.

\- K-Kuro... Proszę, nie teraz...

\- Czemu, nya~? - zapytała z uśmieszkiem. Po raz kolejny przeciągnęła języczkiem po śladach na jego twarzy, a następnie drugą dłonią zaczęła powoli masować wilgotny lewy policzek. - Ty nie miałeś z tym problemów!

\- Ty... - syknął, ciężko zarumieniony.

Kątem oka zdołał dostrzec poruszający się w pobliżu jego ręki ogon partnerki i niemal natychmiast przesunął powoli prawą dłoń w jego kierunku.

Dziewczyna wyczuła jednak ruchy swego Króla i złożywszy szybki, acz soczysty całus na jego policzku, gwałtownie się odsunęła, w ostatniej chwili unikając pochwycenia.

\- Nie teraz, nya~! - miauknęła złośliwie. Oddalając się od Naruto zaczęła ponętnie poruszać biodrami i ogonem, powoli ominęła blat, a następnie usiadła na jednej z sof skierowanych w stronę biurka, krzyżując złośliwie nogi. - Naprawdę, nya... Powinieneś czasami nad sobą panować, Naru.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie szczytowałem przez niewinna zabawę! - odgryzł z nikłym rumieńcem, delikatnie pocierając dłonią wciąż wilgotny policzek. - Na dodatek zrobiłaś to na moje sprawozdania finansowe... w obecności Sayi.

\- Twoja wina! Trzeba było się oprzeć pokusie! - odpowiedziała z wyrzutem, rumieniąc się i pokazując mu zadziornie język. - Zmieniając temat... Talvi mówiła ci o czym chce porozmawiać? - spytała po chwili.

\- Nie. Powiedziała jedynie że poczyniła znaczne postępy w swoich badaniach... i znalazła coś w starych zapiskach.

\- Starych zapiskach, nya~? - zapytała, przymrużając oczy. - Jak starych?

\- Eh... Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Cholera, nie wiem nawet kiedy i jak ona weszła w posiadanie takich dokumentów. - odpowiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem, odchylając się w tył. - A wątpię żeby te zapiski tak po prostu leżały sobie w jakichś starych zakurzonych archiwach, czekając aż ktoś je znajdzie.

\- Chyba lepiej będzie ją o to wypytać... - wyszeptała. W jej głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę zatroskania.

\- Tak, bezsprzecznie. - zgodził się, zamykając oczy w kontemplacji. - Ale nie powinnaś się o nią martwić. Jest silna.

\- Komu jak komu ale mnie nie musisz przypominać o umiejętnościach tej... przerośniętej małpy. - odparła. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

\- Ciągle sobie dogryzacie? - zagadnął, spoglądając na nią z rozbawieniem. - Słodkie... Dwie przyjaciółki nieustannie wypominające sobie wzajemnie swoją naturę.

\- Ona zaczęła z tą "Nypho-kicią". - parsknęła niewzruszona, wstając z kanapy i przeciągając się. - Nyaaa~! Zgłodniałam... Ciekawe czy w kuchni zostało coś słodkiego? - miauknęła pod nosem, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Czując na sobie wzrok swojego Króla uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, po raz kolejny złośliwie kołysząc biodrami i ogonem.

\- Kuro. - zawołał nim dotarła do drzwi. - Proszę, zacznij nosić w domu kimono. Nie chcę speszyć tych dziewczyn już pierwszego dnia.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem... Postaram się. - westchnęła niechętnie na odchodne, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Ta kobieta... - westchnął z lekko wyczerpanym uśmiechem niebieskooki, ponownie odchylając się w tył. Po krótkiej chwili odpoczynku powrócił do przerwanego przeglądania dokumentów. W dłoń złapał dokumenty dwóch dziewczyn z klubu Kendo, chcąc upewnić się iż wyczytał już wszystko. Jednakże jego oczy zatrzymały się na karcie Murayamy, a konkretnie na jednym fragmencie zapisanego na niej tekstu. W miarę czytania jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. - 'Rodzina Shimizu przygarnęła Murayamę po tragedii w wyniku której cała jej rodzina, wykluczając wyżej wymienioną, straciła życie. Państwo Ueda spłonęli w swoim domu w Kuoh, w pożarze siedem lat temu. Przyczyna pożaru: nieznana, spekulacje dotyczące eksplozji butli z gazem; choć Murayama zaprzecza istnienia w budynku jakiegokolwiek zbiornika gazu. Ciała: nieodnalezione.' - wyczytał i z wciąż szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, po raz kolejny odchylił się w tył. - Siedem lat temu!? Przecież to by oznaczało że...

* * *

 **~Reborn of Existence~**

* * *

2 kwiecień, 2010 roku. - Piątek, popołudnie.

Honsiu - Akademia Kuoh, sala klubu Kendo.

\- Yuhara-san? - zagadnęła cichym głosem Saya, zdejmując z siebie strój treningowy.

\- Tak?

\- Katase i Murayama nie przyszły dzisiaj do szkoły? - zadała szybko pytanie. - Miałam do nich sprawę, ale ani razu ich nie widziałam.

\- Ach... Tak. Słyszałam że zwolniły się z dzisiejszych lekcji. - odparła blondynka, powoli ubierając jasny biustonosz. - Chyba miały jakieś sprawy rodzinne do załatwienia, lecz nie dam za to głowy.

\- Rozumiem... Dziękuję. - podziękowała blondynce, ściągając z siebie biustonosz i majtki oraz sięgając po zamienną bieliznę. Jej wzrok nagle powędrował w stronę zaklejonej dziury w ścianie. - Znowu zakleiliście tą dziurę? Nie prościej było by tam przybić deskę... czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Jasne że było by prościej, ale dyrektor nie wyraził na to zgody. - zauważyła Yuhara, zgrzytając zębami. - Poważnie... Czasami wydaje mi się że on stoi po stronie tych zboków...

\- Nic dziwnego... Skoro zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co robią, a nie podejmuje żadnych środków zaradczych.

\- Prawda?

\- Ale z drugiej strony kto zabija kurę znoszącą złote jaja? - pomyślała Saya. - Matsuda: Tireless Whirlwind, Sacred Gear negujące zmęczenie użytkownika podczas biegu... Motohama, aka Zmora Dziewczyn: Analyzing Glance, Sacred Gear manifestujące się w formie okularów natychmiastowo analizujących sytuację wokół... w jego przypadku zmodyfikowane perwersją o dodatkową możliwość pomiaru kobiecych wymiarów... - przypomniała sobie, mimowolnie zasłaniając ramionami piersi. - Cóż, dobrze że wśród dziewczyn również jest osoba posiadająca ten Dar... - zauważyła, przypominając sobie pewną zboczoną dziewczynę o brązowych włosach splecionych w dwa warkocze. - No i Hyoudou Issei...

\- Saya-san, zamknij proszę pomieszczenie gdy będziesz wychodzić. - przewodnicząca przerwała jej nagle rozmyślania.

\- Ah... Tak, jasne. - odpowiedziała wychodzącej dziewczynie, szybko wkładając na siebie bieliznę i mundurek.

Gdy tylko skończyła się ubierać złapała za klucze i wyszła z sali, zamykając ją, po czym szybko opuściła teren szkoły. Idąc ulicą kierowała się na przedmieścia, w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Jej chód trwał kilkadziesiąt minut. W międzyczasie słońce zaczęło powoli opadać w stronę horyzontu.

Gdy czarnowłosa w końcu się zatrzymała, stała przed niedużym piętrowym domem. Szybko wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym podeszła do odrzwi i zadzwoniła. Wewnątrz budynku rozbrzmiał głośny dźwięk dzwonka, a już po krótkiej chwili usłyszeć można było głośne skrzypienie podłogi. Drzwi zostały otwarte przez mającą czterdzieści, może trochę więcej lat kobietę o jasnoróżowych włosach; siedzącą na wózku inwalidzkim. Kisaragi od razu rozpoznała ją, może ze względu na podobieństwo.

Matka Katase, Shimizu Ayao.

\- Tak? Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała uprzejmym głosem czerwonooką.

\- Em... Jest może Katase lub Murayama?

\- A... mogłabym zapytać kim pani jest?

\- Najmocniej przepraszam... Nazywam się Kisaragi Saya, jestem ich przyjaciółką. - odparła momentalnie na pytanie kobiety.

\- Ah... Ty jesteś Saya-chan? Dziewczyny mi sporo o tobie mówiły.

Na policzki Sayi momentalnie zawitał ledwo widoczny rumieniec.

'Saya... -chan?' - zapytała samą siebie, lekko zawstydzona.

\- Wejdziesz? - kobieta zaprosiła ją do środka gestem ręki.

\- T-tak... - odszepnęła, wchodząc do budynku. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu ściągnęła buty, ustawiając je pod ścianą. - Przepraszam za najście...

Różowo włosa zaprosiła ją do kuchni, gdzie po szybkim zaparzeniu i rozlaniu herbaty do filiżanek przysunęła się do stołu naprzeciw Sayi. Bez chwili namysłu wzięła także niewielki łyk naparu.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć... Nigdy nie byłam dobra w parzeniu herbaty. - przeprosiła momentalnie kobieta.

\- N-nie... Jest pyszna! - odpowiedziała, również biorąc nieduży łyk.

\- Cieszę się... Więc, Saya-chan, o co chciałaś zapytać moje córki?

\- Cóż, widzi pani... Mój przyjaciel niedawno wrócił do Japonii i zaprosił mnie na weekend na Hokkaido. - skłamała. - Powiedział że jeśli chcę to mogę ze sobą zabrać przyjaciół... I pomyślałam że może...

\- Katase i Murayama będą chciały pojechać? - dokończyła pytanie za dziewczynę.

\- T-tak.

\- Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko i wątpię by dziewczyny odmówiły. - stwierdziła bez chwili namysłu. - Ale będziesz musiała je zapytać kiedy już wrócą.

\- Wrócą?

\- Tak. Widzisz... Mój mąż nadzoruje renowacje starych budowli, ale czasami zdarza mu się nie wrócić na noc. - powiedziała. - To nic niezwykłego, taka praca... Ale rano Murayama i Katase poprosiły mnie żebym zwolniła je z dzisiejszych lekcji.

\- To trochę... dziwne.

\- Cóż, może z perspektywy osoby z zewnątrz. - odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Murayama... Sporo przeszła w życiu i pewna nadopiekuńczość oraz troska nie jest w jej przypadku niczym dziwnym... Poza tym to nie pierwszy raz kiedy prosi mnie o zwolnienie z lekcji by pojechać zobaczyć się z ojcem.

\- Rozumiem... Cóż, pani wybaczy ale muszę się już zbierać... - przeprosiła, odstawiając pustą filiżankę. - Herbata była pyszna.

\- Cieszę się... Odwiedź nas jeszcze kiedyś. - poprosiła, odwracając wózek i odprowadzając czarnowłosą do drzwi.

Dziewczyna szybko ubrała buty i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Oczywiście. Do widzenia! I jeśli mogę prosić, niech pani przekaże dziewczynom że jeśli się zgodzą to będę na nie czekać jutro na stacji. - odparła z niewielkim uśmiechem, wychodząc.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Saya-chan. - rzuciła na pożegnanie, zamykając za nią drzwi.

Czerwonooka przeszła kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymała się na ulicy i spojrzała na dom przyjaciółek z delikatnym rumieńcem zdobiącym twarz.

\- Chyba nigdy nie przywyknę do zdrobnień... - westchnęła ciężko, odwracając się i udając w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Przez kolejne minuty kroczyła powolnym krokiem przez uliczki Kuoh, co jakiś czas zmieniając kierunek chodu, zupełnie jakby krążyła bez celu pogrążona w rozmyśleniach. Słońce znajdowało się już nad horyzontem, emitując żółto-pomarańczową poświatę.

Gdy w końcu zbliżała się do niewielkiego mostu nad jedną z dróg, z odrętwienia wyrwała ją rozmowa dwójki uczniów na moście.

\- Proszę! Umówisz się ze mną? - zapytała głośno czarnowłosa dziewczyna w czerwonym mundurku brązowowłosego chłopaka.

Saya przez moment zatrzymała się pod niewielkim drzewkiem, przyglądając wyraźnie zakłopotanemu, choć jednocześnie uradowanemu chłopakowi. Rozpoznała w nim Hyoudou Isseia, jednego z Trójki Zboczeńców z Kuoh. Mimo początkowego szoku jej twarz momentalnie przybrała wyraz skupienia, a wzrok padł na dziewczynę naprzeciwko zboczeńca.

\- Upadła, co?

\- Taa... Zaraz, co!? - syknęła z niechęcią. Nagle jej oczy zwęziły się w szoku, a sama odskoczyła kawałek na bok.

Obok niej stała ubrana w pomarańczowe kimono z wzorami fal młoda dziewczyna o niemal sięgających ziemi, brązowych włosach spiętych dopiero w okolicy bioder. Stopy miała bose, natomiast jej śnieżnobiałe oczy wpatrywały się w parę na moście.

\- Hanabi...

\- Yo, Saya-chan! - zawołała radośnie, odwracając się i machając do dziewczyny.

\- Więc Naruto przysłał ciebie... - szepnęła. - Więc co sprowadza cię do mnie?

\- Hmm... Zauważyłam z tego kierunku ciekawą aurę i chciałam po prostu sprawdzić co to takiego... - odparła, spoglądając z pełną powagą na czarnowłosą dziewczynę na moście. - Nie spodziewałam się Upadłej.

\- Cóż, ostatnio kilkoro z nich pojawiło się na terenie miasta... Chociaż na razie nie sprawili zbyt wielu kłopotów. - zauważyła czerwonooka.

\- Marne szanse żeby tak zostało, biorąc pod uwagę nagromadzenie posiadaczy Sacred Gear... a zwłaszcza jego obecność. - wyszeptała kasztanowo włosa, przerzucając wzrok na rozmawiającego z Upadłą Anielicą ucznia. - Z początku wydawało mi się że to najzwyklejszy Twice Critical, ale z takiej odległości... Boosted Gear?

\- Tak. Choć wątpię żeby ta Upadła to odkryła. Nawet ja miałam problem z dojściem do tego.

\- Nic dziwnego. Jego poziom mocy mistycznych jest tak niski że osłabia nawet aurę emanowaną przez Sacred Gear... - zauważyła Hyuuga. - Nie będąc sensorem zauważenie tego jest niezwykle trudne.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić, sama doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę... - odpowiedziała młodszej, spoglądając na dwójkę uczniów. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z Isseiem i odeszła w swoją stronę, podczas gdy on ruszył biegiem w swoją. - Tak sobie tu dyskutujemy... Ale czy ty czasem nie miałaś jak najszybciej odszukać tego zdziczałego diabła, Hanabi?

\- Diablicy.

\- A skąd ty niby...

\- Już ją znalazłam. W międzyczasie zdążyłam nawet zjeść deser... - stwierdziła jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Nie miałam pojęcia że tu są tak dobre cukiernie. Musimy kiedyś przejść się tu wszyscy, razem z Naruto.

\- Znalazłaś ją i zamiast tam iść, to stoisz i ze mną dyskutujesz? - zauważyła, powracając do właściwego tematu.

\- Cóż... We dwójkę pokonanie jej, utrzymanie przy życiu i przeniesienie do posiadłości powinno pójść znacznie szybciej i łatwiej niż gdybym robiła to w pojedynkę, nie uważasz? - wysunęła tezę. - Poza tym pierwotnie była to twoja misja, a że nie dałaś sobie z nią rady...

\- Eh... Oszczędź mi tego wykładu. - westchnęła zrezygnowana czarnowłosa. - Niech ci będzie.

\- Świetnie. Tylko... - szepnęła z radosnym uśmieszkiem, zaczynając nisko podskakiwać na palcach. - Nadążysz?

\- Wątpię. - odparła beznamiętnie. - Nie mam w zwyczaju zwalniać tempa podczas biegu.

\- Świetnie... - stwierdziła, wykonując nieco wyższy skok. - Promocja: Skoczek. - szepnęła, a całe jej ciało na krótki moment zalśniło delikatnym błękitnym blaskiem.

W chwili gdy ponownie dotknęła palcami ziemi razem z Sayą wybiła się i ruszyła w przód z niesamowitą prędkością, wywołując silny podmuch wiatru.

Przez kilkanaście minut obie dziewczyny biegły uliczkami, co jakiś czas przeskakując również po dachach, aż w końcu zatrzymały się przed dużą opuszczoną budowlą na obrzeżach miasta. W okolicy nie było praktycznie żadnych innych budynków

\- To tutaj? - zapytała czarnowłosa, przyglądając się zrujnowanemu domostwu.

Brakowało drzwi, a większość okien została wybita lub nie było ich wcale. Tynk już dawno zaczął odpadać od popękanych ścian.

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała krótko Hanabi.

Błękitna aura po raz kolejny na krótko otoczyła jej ciało, dezaktywując efekt Promocji.

\- Czego możemy się spodziewać?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. - stwierdziła młodsza, wytężając wzrok. Dookoła jej oczu uwypukliły się liczne nerwy, schodząc nawet na policzki. - Jak na zdziczałą jest całkiem kompetentna. Zasłoniła wnętrze budynku ledwo wyczuwalną barierą, nałożyła nań iluzję oraz stłumiła swoje moce magiczne. - podsumowała. - Z moimi oczami jestem co prawda w stanie przejrzeć przez barierę i jej magię, choć wszystko co widzę jest rozmazane.

\- Rozumiem... Nie traćmy więc czasu... - zaczęła Saya, podchodząc do wejścia. - Ty to zrobisz czy ja?

\- Pozwól że ja... - odszepnęła niepewnie Hyuuga, stając obok starszej przyjaciółki. - Jesteś za mało subtelna, Saya-chan.

Powiedziawszy to brązowowłosa wystawiła prawą rękę, jakby dotykając niewidzialnej ściany, jednocześnie lewą wykonując kilka znaków. Jej wyciągnięta dłoń momentalnie zaczęła emanować jasną aurą, która szybko utworzyła niewielkie załamanie pola ochronnego.

Obydwie dziewczyny szybko wkroczyły do środka, zamykając za sobą utworzone przejście.

\- Krew. Świeża... - zauważyła niechętnie Kisaragi, zasłaniając nos palcami dłoni. - I ludzka.

\- I jest jej dużo... - dokończyła za przyjaciółkę, dostrzegając pokrywającą część podłogi i ścian posokę.

Gdzieniegdzie ujrzeć można było również resztki wciąż świeżych ludzkich szczątków.

Obie dziewczyny ruszyły w głąb pomieszczenia, które najwidoczniej służyło niegdyś jako miejsce spotkań, lub magazyn. Nagle Saya zatrzymała się, przyklęknęła i podniosła z ziemi zalaną krwią fotografię.

\- Zdjęcie? - wyszeptała, przecierając je kciukiem.

Po chwili odbitka bezszelestnie wysunęła się z pomiędzy bezwładnych palców dziewczyny, ponownie lądując w szkarłatnej kałuży. Przedstawiała czteroosobową rodzinę - starszego siwego człowieka, kobietę na wózku oraz dwie nastolatki; jedną o krótkich różowych włosach a drugą o długich brązowych, spiętych w kucyk. Saya z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w zabarwiony przez krew obrazek.

\- Ah... Nowy posiłek? - odezwała się nagle istota z wnętrza budowli. Niemal na środku pomieszczenia, w ciemnościach siedziała naga od pasa w górę młoda kobieta. Jednakże bardziej niż jej kształty uwagę przykuwała jej dolna, zmutowana część ciała, przypominająca mieszaninę ciała konia z łapami wilka. Powoli zaczęła się podnosić, stając na wszystkich czterech łapach. - Szkoda... Dopiero co przetrawiłam poprzednich, a jeszcze chciałam skosztować miękkiego mięska tych dziewczynek nim sczezną... - westchnęła złowrogo, spoglądając w dół. Pod jedną z jej łap leżała zakrwawiona brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Naprzeciwko, pod ścianą w pobliżu wejścia, w pozycji siedzącej znajdowała się druga dziewczyna, o różowych włosach miejscami przebarwionych przez krew spływającą z jej czoła i głowy. Obydwie były nieprzytomne i blade jak sama śmierć. - No nic... Na zimno będę lepsze na deser...

\- TY KURWO! - ryknęła wściekle Saya, unosząc lewą rękę.

W pobliżu jej dłoni momentalnie pojawiły się krążące wokół siebie karmazynowe pierścienie zapisane przedziwnym alfabetem runicznym. Dziewczyna gwałtownie wsunęła ramię w magiczną sferę, wyciągając z wnętrza katanę w karmazynowej pochwie; zapieczętowaną dodatkowo czymś co przypominało rzędy zaciskających się na sobie zębów. Pierwszy rząd umiejscowiony był na skraju pochwy, drugi natomiast spełniał rolę tsuby. Czerwonooka bez chwili namysłu złapała prawą ręką za rękojeść, a zakleszczające się na sobie blokady katany jednocześnie się otworzyły. Nim jednak zdążyła wysunąć ostrze stojąca do tej pory obok niej Hanabi szybkim skokiem skróciła dystans między sobą a zdziczałą diablicą. Demon bez chwili zastanowienia uniósł łapę, do tej pory przygniatającą nieprzytomna nastolatkę.

\- A więc drugie danie zaczniemy od delikatnego, młodego mięska. - syknęła z satysfakcją zmutowana kobieta, wykonując duży zamach prawą kończyną w dziewczynę.

\- H-Hanabi! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Saya.

Cios zdziczałej z impetem uderzył brązowowłosą, wznosząc w powietrze niewielką chmurę pyłu.

\- Huh? - westchnęła zaskoczona, czując pod łapą silny opór.

\- Promocja: Wieża. - syknęła Hanabi będąc przez krótką chwilę otoczona błękitną poświatą. Lewym ramieniem powstrzymywała wciąż napierający szpon zdziczałej. Jej stopy nieco wbiły się w kamienne podłoże, tworząc liczne duże pęknięcia. Gdy tylko dziewczyna przestała sunąć pod wpływem impetu uderzenia, lekko ugięła kolana i zbierając w otwartej prawej dłoni dużą ilość energii magicznej, wymierzyła szybki prosty cios w czarnowłosą bestię. Ta odruchowo zasłoniła twarz rękoma, lecz potężny podmuch wiatru wywołany atakiem Hyuugi okazał się wystarczający by posłać ją z krzykiem na tył sali. - Saya! - krzyknęła nagle w stronę przyjaciółki nastolatka.

Kisaragi momentalnie oprzytomniała i z całych sił zaciskając zęby w gniewie, ponownie zamknęła blokady trzymanego miecza. Następnie wystawiła do przodu prawą dłoń, w której zaczęły wirować wokół siebie liczne magiczne pieczęcie o karmazynowej barwie. Oczy nastolatki momentalnie rozbłysły czerwonym blaskiem. Zaklęcie zaczęło powoli zwiększać swoją objętość aż nagle, w momencie gdy otoczyło dziewczynę, pękło i rozsypało się po pomieszczeniu z głośnym trzaskiem tłuczonego szkła, co przykuło uwagę zdziczałej diablicy.

\- Próbuje zwiać z tymi dziewczynami? - wyszeptała, analizując zachowanie czerwonookiej. - Jakbym ci na to pozwoliła! - ryknęła, formując rękoma magiczny okrąg.

Po krótkiej chwili z formuły zaklęcia w stronę Sayi wystrzelił pocisk ciemnozielonej cieczy. Szybko jednak został zepchnięty ze swego kursu przez kolejny podmuch wiatru, lądując na ścianie i wypalając w niej dziurę. Biało oka szybko wykonała delikatny obrót, przybierając pozycję bojową między przyjaciółką a przeciwniczką.

\- Magia Toksyn i Kwasu... Czyli nasze przypuszczenia były dobre. - szepnęła, skupiając na sobie wzrok przeciwniczki.

\- Ty mała... - warknęła, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Czarnowłosa jak i dwie nieprzytomne nastolatki zniknęły. - Heh... Widzę że twojej towarzyszce udało się zwiać. Poświęcić się żeby inni mogli uciec... to szlachetne. - stwierdziła. - Będę miła i zaoferuję ci szybką śmierć! - ryknęła, szarżując na brązowowłosą. Hanabi jednak jedynie delikatnie się uśmiechnęła po czym, wraz z kolejnym obrotem wykonała cios. Fala wiatru uderzyła w czarnowłosą, powstrzymując jej natarcie. - Magia Powietrza... Upierdliwe...

\- Będziesz miła i zaoferujesz mi szybką śmierć? - zapytała nagle zdziczałą. - Czyżby odezwały się jakieś stare wspomnienia... Viser-san?

\- Skąd ty... Gha... - zaczęła diablica, lecz nagły ucisk wokół szyi przerwał jej wypowiedź. - Co... Ghu.. Gha... Co do... - warknęła z trudem, szamotając się we wszystkie strony. Dopiero po chwili poczuła zaciskające się na jej gardle kobiece ramię. Z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy odwróciła głowę, kątem oka dostrzegając krwistoczerwone oczy o pionowych źrenicach. - Jak ty...

\- Hanabi! - krzyknęła nagle Kisaragi, z jeszcze większą siłą zaciskając rękę na karku Viser.

Biało oka momentalnie zebrała w rękach dużą ilość energii, pod wpływem której powietrze wokół jej dłoni zostało sprężone i przesycone magią, do poziomu w którym zadawało się zakrzywiać widoczny przez nie obraz. Bez chwili zastanowienia doskoczyła do przeciwniczki i z całą siłą uderzyła dłonią w jej nagi brzuch.

\- Gha... Aaa... - zdziczała czarnowłosa jęknęła resztką sił .

Brak tlenu i atak brązowowłosej okazały się zbyt dużym wyzwaniem do przetrzymania. Jej oczy powoli zatoczyły się w tył głowy, a ciało bezwładnie osunęło na podłogę. Saya szybko zeskoczyła z grzbietu kobiety, lądując obok młodszej przyjaciółki.

\- Koniec... - szepnęła brązowowłosa, klękając na chwilę przy nieprzytomnej przeciwniczce i sprawdzając palcami jej puls.

\- A teraz się pospieszmy! - warknęła Kisaragi, unosząc prawą rękę i pstrykając palcami.

Cały obraz dookoła momentalnie, niczym szkło, rozpadł się z głośnym trzaskiem, ujawniając dwie dziewczyny wciąż leżące w tych samych miejscach co wcześniej.

\- Racja... - skinęła biało oka, analizując rany dziewczyn. - Nie będą w stanie przeżyć jeśli oddamy je w ręce ludzkich lekarzy... Musi się nimi zająć Iona! - stwierdziła, wstając i spoglądając we wciąż jarzące się magią oczy towarzyszki. - Zajmiesz się teleportacją?

\- Pewnie. - odparła, lecz jej oczy szybko powędrowały do ledwo trzymającego się pola ochronnego wokół pomieszczenia. - Ale bariera ledwo się trzyma. Użycie zaklęcia teleportującego dla pięciu osób mogłoby ją złamać, a ja wolałabym żeby Rias-san i Sona-san nie nabrały podejrzeń że w mieście jest diabeł spoza ich parostw.

\- Trzeba było nie przyzywać Totsuka no Tsurugi. - syknęła Hanabi. - Ale trudno, co się stało to się nie odstanie... Zajmę się przepływem twojej magii... To powinno wystarczyć by nie zniszczyć bariery do czasu aż stąd znikniemy.

\- Dzięki Hanabi. - odparła czarnowłosa zamykając oczy w skupieniu.

Młodsza dziewczyna szybko podeszła za przyjaciółkę i położyła obie dłonie na jej plecach. Po chwili oczy Sayi ponownie rozbłysły karmazynowym światłem, a na podłodze pomieszczenia pojawiła się magiczna pieczęć zapisana nieznanym alfabetem. Wkrótce z krańców pieczęci wyłoniło się kila pierścieni zapisanych identycznym językiem. Okręgi zaczęły się obracać wokół centrum zaklęcia. Po krótkiej chwili wszystkie obecne w pomieszczeniu osoby znikły pomiędzy pieczęciami, które po krótkiej chwili rozpadły się wraz z otaczającą wnętrze budowli barierą.

* * *

 **~Reborn of Existence~**

* * *

Rok 2010, 2 kwiecień. - Poranek, w tym samym czasie.

Północna Norwegia - stary dwór.

Przed dużą posiadłością położoną u stóp góry w pobliżu klifu pojawiło się kilka magicznych zielonych pierścieni. Wyłoniły się z nich dwie osoby; dziewczyna i chłopak.

Dziewczyna miała może siedemnaście lat i była piękną blondynką, o długich opadających za plecy włosach i błękitnych oczach. Miała na sobie białą kurtkę, całkowicie zakrywającą ramiona i uda, oraz skórzane buty za kolana z niewielkim obcasem, zapięte pasami o dolną krawędź kurtki.

Chłopak natomiast miał ciemniejszy odcień blond włosów oraz błękitnych oczu. Ubrany był w prostą czarną koszulę i spodnie, oraz skórzane buty.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczny za dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa, Yumi. - podziękował z wdzięcznością.

\- Niepotrzebnie, Naruto-sama. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - To mój obowiązek jako twojej sługi! Poza tym... i tak miałam tu dzisiaj przyjść.

\- Mimo wszystko dziękuję ci. - powtórzył, ruszając w stronę ogromnych odrzwi willi. - Zobaczymy się za jakąś godzinę.

\- Zrozumiałam. - odrzekła kierując swe kroki w przeciwną stronę, do gęstego, iglastego lasa.

Młody Phenex szybko wspiął się po kilku stopniach, stając przed ciemnymi drewnianymi wrotami. Bez chwili namysłu nacisnął znajdujący się przy framudze włącznik. Wewnątrz budowli rozległ się głośny dźwięk dzwonka. Po upływie kilkudziesięciu sekund ciszy chłopak jedynie ciężko westchnął.

\- Znowu zasnęła przy księgach? A może po prostu czyta przy muzyce... - wysunął natychmiast wniosek, spoglądając na odrzwia. - No nic. - szepnął, unosząc zaciśniętą prawą pięść. - To powinna przynajmniej poczuć. - dodał, wykonując uderzenie w twarde drewno. Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu cios nie wywołał silnego wstrząsu i huku, a jedynie z impetem rozchylił odrzwia. Dłoń blondyna momentalnie opadła. - Były otwarte? - niepewnie zapytał sam siebie, wkraczając do posiadłości.

Mimo iż nie szedł tymi korytarzami po raz pierwszy zachowywał wyjątkowo wysoką czujność. Każde mijane drzwi lustrował wzrokiem, każdą odnogę korytarza mijał ze szczególną ostrożnością. Przez dłuższą chwilę przechadzał się po dworku, mijając najróżniejsze pokoje, aż w końcu stanął przed znacznie większymi drzwiami na końcu korytarza na piętrze. Prowadziły one do biblioteki. Naruto na chwilę zatrzymał się przed odrzwiami a następnie pchnął je ze znaczną siłą, wkraczając do środka. Sala była ogromna; wysoka na dwa piętra i przestronna niczym niewielki magazyn. Na podłodze w centrum sali wyryty był ogromny magiczny okrąg. Ściany na boki od wejścia przerobione zostały na wielkie regały wypełnione księgami, natomiast naprzeciw drzwi ścianę zastępowało ogromne okno pod którym stało przestronne biurko, a przed nim kwadratowy stół i dwie kanapy. Nagle oczy Phenexa rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Na drewnianym blacie leżała młoda dziewczyna o długich białych włosach i bladej cerze. Jej ubrania, zwiewna koszulka i spodnie, mimo iż były czarnego koloru, to od krwi przebarwiły się głęboką czerwienią.

\- Talvi! - krzyknął, rzucając się w kierunku nieprzytomnej dziewczyny.

\- Radziłbym ci się zatrzymać, jeśli cenisz sobie jej życie. - oznajmił siedzący za biurkiem zakapturzony chłopak, przeglądając jedną z ksiąg. Spod płachty materiału wystawały pasemka srebrnych włosów.

Naruto momentalnie przystanął, wbijając wzrok w intruza.

\- Ktoś ty? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy dziewczyna znana jako "absolutne zero" była w stanie dotrzymać mi kroku. - kontynuował niewzruszony. - A teraz jeszcze okazuje się że ta "nieudacznica" zawarła pakt z diabłem! Doprawdy, ona coraz bardziej mnie intryguje...

\- Pytam kim jesteś!? - powtórzył, kipiąc gniewem.

\- A czy to ważne? - odpowiedział nonszalancko, podnosząc się z fotela i obchodząc biurko. - Te informacje i tak na nic ci się nie zdadzą...

\- Przestań sobie pogrywać!

\- Dobrze, dobrze... Pod taaakim naporem chyba muszę uchylić rąbek tajemnicy~! - stwierdził, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Widzisz... czarodziejka z którą zawarłeś pakt, Talvi Syvanmeren, jakiś czas temu poprosiła o udostępnienie kilku ksiąg z naszych zbiorów... - zaczął, przesuwając powoli dłonią po jej śnieżnobiałych włosach. - Ja po prostu przybyłem by wyegzekwować cenę za oddaną wiedzę. - dodał gdy jego ręka zaczęła przesuwać się po odsłoniętym ramieniu nastolatki.

\- Nawet nie próbuj...

\- Strasznie żeś nerwowy! - zauważył, wyraźnie rozbawionym. - Nie martw się, nic jej nie zrobię. Małpy nie są w moim typie. Przybyłem tylko po wyniki jej badań... Jednak, jako że nie miała zamiaru oddać ich dobrowolnie, muszę zabrać ją ze sobą.

\- I myślisz że tak po prostu pozwolę ci ją porwać? Po moim trupie! - warknął, zaciskając pięści i ruszając w stronę przeciwnika.

\- Da się załatwić. - odparł z rozbawieniem, unosząc prawą rękę.

W jego otwartej dłoni momentalnie pojawił się biały magiczny okrąg. W tej samej chwili wyryta w podłodze posiadłości pieczęć zaczęła emanować ogromną ilością energii.

\- To jest...

\- Bum~!

\- Cholera!

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całą okolicą. Zachodnia część willi została dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy przez istny tajfun płomieni, a fala uderzeniowa rozrzuciła fragmenty ścian i szyb na cztery strony świata. Po dłuższej chwili z powoli przygasającego inferna wyłonił się zakapturzony, w lewej dłoni dzierżąc otoczone magicznymi kręgami książki i notatki, prawą natomiast trzymając za włosy wciąż nieprzytomną Talvi. Para czarnych diabelskich skrzydeł wyrastających z okolic jego bioder momentalnie uniosła go wysoko w powietrze.

\- Hah... Ha ha ha~! Ta dziewczyna ciągle mnie zaskakuje! - zauważył, przyglądając się wnętrzu zdemolowanego pomieszczenia. Wypełnione księgami regały po bokach pokoju przetrwały eksplozję. Niektóre książki były otwarte i unosiły przed półkami, a litery wcześniej formujące tekst zdawały się tworzyć coś na kształt prowizorycznego pola ochronnego wokół reszty zbioru. - Żeby prowizoryczna bariera była w stanie przetrwać takie zaklęcie...

\- Często ją wyśmiewano, nabijano się z jej badań... Talvi nie wyróżnia się w tłumie tych wszystkich genialnych czarodziei, jednak w teorii magicznej oraz improwizacji nie ma sobie równych.

\- Co!? - zakrzyknął zszokowany chłopak, spoglądając we wciąż szalejące resztki inferna. Ogniowa burza zaczęła coraz szybciej tracić na sile, aż w końcu całkiem zagasła. W jej dawnym centrum znajdowała się sfera pięknego błękitnego ognia, która po chwili rozstąpiła się, ujawniając nienaruszonego przez eksplozję Naruto. Jego płomienie skupiły się na plecach, tworząc parę olbrzymich skrzydeł.

\- Nie spodziewałem się że spróbujesz wzmocnić własne zaklęcie jej magicznym okręgiem... - rzekł, lustrując zakapturzonego wzrokiem. - Jesteś całkiem utalentowany.

\- Ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha~! A ja muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się że to przeżyjesz! Do tego te błękitne płomienie... Wygląda na to, że nie jesteś pierwszym lepszym diabełkiem. - stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Każdy jest na swój sposób wyjątkowy.

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy zakapturzonego.

\- Słowa przegranych, wypowiadane jedynie w celu wyzbycia się wrażenia bycia bezwartościowym. - stwierdził, pozwalając zabranym księgom unieść się jeszcze wyżej i wystawiając lewą rękę w stronę Phenexa. W jego otwartej dłoni pojawiła się biała magiczna pieczęć z symbolem podobnym do trójkąta w centrum. - Moglibyśmy zapewne długo dyskutować o naszych poglądach, ale raczej nie doszlibyśmy do konsensusu.

\- "Słowa przegranych", tak? - wszeptał, jednak dostatecznie głośno by zakapturzony go usłyszał. - Też tak uważasz, Yumi?

Blondynka pojawiła się znikąd za plecami srebrnowłosego, wykonując zamaszyste cięcie olbrzymim europejskim mieczem, otoczonym przez strumienie zielonego ognia. Ostrze broni miało ponad dwa metry długości i prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów szerokości, a u podstawy zamocowany był podłużny kamień runiczny z trzema przedziwnymi symbolami.

\- Ty... - syknął, w ostatniej chwili zauważając niebieskooką. Wiedząc iż nie zdoła skontrować ataku momentalnie wykonał obrót w stronę przeciwniczki, zasłaniając się własnymi skrzydłami, przez które popłynęła jego magiczna moc. Yumi uderzyła trzymanym ostrzem, a fala płomieni popędziła w stronę chłopaka i trafiła w czarną nietoperzową błonę, przesuwając się po jej powierzchni i otaczając właściciela. Mimo swojej sytuacji ten jedynie się uśmiechnął i gwałtownie rozpostarł szeroko skrzydła, rozpraszając okrążający go ogień. - I to wszystko? To ma być ogień? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Spadaj. - odszepnęła, wskazując palcem w dół.

Nim srebrnowłosy mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, jego skrzydła, zupełnie jakby nagle zaczęły ważyć kilkaset kilo, pociągnęły go z impetem ku ziemi. W szoku wypuścił z uścisku ręki białowłosą czarodziejkę, co wykorzystała Yumi i szybkim manewrem przechwyciła dziewczynę, lądując obok swojego pana. Zakapturzony natomiast uderzył z dużą prędkością o glebę, wzniecając chmurę pyłu.

\- Gha! Co to... ma być? - jęknął z bólu, starając się podnieść.

\- Naruto-sama. Proszę wygaś swe płomienie. - poprosiła blond włosa, kładąc nieprzytomną Syvanmeren u stóp Phenexa. Jej wzrok powędrował ku uziemionemu przeciwnikowi. - Ja uporam się z tym diabłem. Nie ma powodu żebyś...

\- Skoro był w stanie pokonać Talvi, to nie dasz sobie z nim rady. - odparł z powagą w głosie, ruszając ku dawnej szybie pokoju. - Osobiście się nim zajmę. - dodał, stając na krawędzi budowli w miejscu dawnego okna i rozkładając szeroko ręce. Jego dłonie spowiły błękitne płomienie, wewnątrz których można było dostrzec niestabilne tajemne symbole.

\- Czyżby? - zapytał srebrnowłosy, prawą dłonią formując przed sobą kilka magicznych okręgów z których natychmiast wystrzeliły pociski energii.

Phenex jednak wydawał się nie przejmować nadciągającym uderzeniem, zaczynając powoli zataczać okrąg obiema dłońmi. Jedynie zamachnął się swoimi skrzydłami, posyłając grad małych błękitnych płomieni naprzeciw magicznej kanonadzie. Energia zakapturzonego zaczęła przytłaczać atak blondyna, przebijając się w jego kierunku, lecz im dłużej zaklęcia napierały, tym bardziej ognie Naruto zdawały się przybierać na sile, aż w końcu całkowicie pochłonęły magię przeciwnika i runęły na ziemię.

Chłopak widząc nadciągające inferno zgromadził dużą ilość magii w prawej dłoni i wykonał kilka zamachów, rozpraszając chmurę ognia za pomocą ostrzy wiatru.

\- Użycie ataku pozbawionego magicznej energii... Mądrę posunięcie. - zauważył z uśmiechem Naruto.

\- Teraz czas na mój kontratak. - stwierdził, unosząc obie dłonie w kierunku blondyna.

\- Niestety ta walka kończy się w tym momencie - odpowiedział tajemniczo Phenex. Jego ręce po zatoczeniu pełnego okręgu skrzyżowały się przedramionami na wysokości klatki piersiowej, a płonące runy przybrały stabilną postać.

\- O czym ty... - przerwał nagle, gdy pozostałości z rozproszonego inferna uformowały wokół niego krąg, który szybko wypełnił się kolejnymi błękitnymi płomieniami.

\- Odpocznij... Zaśnij tam, gdzie spoczywa wszelkie życie. - wyszeptał, niemal jak na pożegnanie. - Spocznij w głębinach oceanu.

\- Ghaaa! Co to... jest!? - ryknął z bólu, zaczynając się zapadać w uformowany okrąg. Jego nogi i skrzydła zostały szybko pochłonięte przez zabójczy błękit, czemu towarzyszył nieopisany ból. Tracąc równowagę spróbował się podeprzeć lewą ręką, lecz ta podzieliła los dolnej części ciała, zaczynając powoli się zapadać. - Ja... mam skończyć w taki sposób!? - krzyknął gniewnie, unosząc i gromadząc energię w prawej dłoni. W tym samym momencie z jego pleców wyrosła druga para skrzydeł. - Niedoczekanie!

\- Co!?

Naruto nie miał czasu na dłuższe oględziny zakapturzonego, bowiem błękitny okrąg eksplodował z niesamowitym impetem, wzniecając chmurę pyłu. Po chwili wyłonił się z niej ranny, lecz wciąż żywy srebrnowłosy. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy spoglądały z gniewem na Phenexa.

\- Jak to możliwie!? Przecież coś takiego... - szepnęła Yumi, zasłaniając palcami otwarte w szoku usta.

\- Ta dziewczyna... odkryła to... a mimo tego ukryła przed Kościołem. Więc jestem pewien że też wiesz... - zaczął, ciężko dysząc. Jego nogi oraz lewa ręka wydawały się całe pomarszczone i wysuszone od wpływu błękitnych płomieni, jednak w prawej trzymał prosty miecz uformowany z czystego białego światła. - Boga nie ma już wśród nas. A to oznacza że istoty takie jak ja mają prawo bytu! - ryknął, rozpościerając szeroko swoje skrzydła, czarną dolną parę diabelskich skrzydeł oraz śnieżnobiałą górną parę anielskich.

\- Pół-anioł, pół-diabeł? - wyszeptał wciąż niedowierzający błękitnooki.

\- Jak widać! Też nie należę do 'zwyczajnych diabełków'... - syknął, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć coś na podobieństwo satysfakcji. Następnie spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomną, zakrwawioną Talvi. - Odpuszczę sobie dziewczynę... lecz księgi i notatki zabieram, zgodnie z umową! - dodał, przyciągając do siebie prace dziewczyny. Pod jego stopami natychmiast pojawił się magiczny okrąg teleportujący.

\- Talvi jest pod moją opieką! - oświadczył Phenex. - Jeśli jeszcze raz się do niej zbliżysz, to nie skończy się to na przypaleniu!

\- Ha ha ha... - roześmiał się, powstrzymując na chwilę swoje przeniesienie. - Powiem ci coś, Naruto. - zaczął, przecierając nadpaloną rękę. - Mam na imię Luvien. Przegrałem, więc pozwalam ci zabrać dziewczynę. Niestety jest to tylko moja decyzja, a ona nie ma żadnego znaczenia... Nie w przypadku odgórnych rozkazów. Prędzej czy później otrzymasz ich odpowiedź na swe działania...

\- Więc nie działasz sam... Kto podejmuje decyzje? Komu służysz? - zapytał, lustrując przeciwnika wzrokiem.

\- Jesteśmy Illuminati. - oznajmił, otoczony przez jasną aurę z okręgu teleportującego. - Służymy Maou, którzy stworzyli Zaświaty... Nie akceptujemy porażek!

Wraz z ostatnim wyznaniem hybryda anioła i diabła zniknęła z formułą zaklęcia.

W ruinach posiadłości na zapanowała cisza, po krótkiej chwili zmącona przez Phenexa.

\- Gha, gha... Bhu, ghe... - zanosząc się ostrym kaszlem, błękitnooki momentalnie przykląkł i zasłonił dłonią usta. Spomiędzy jego palców wypłynęło nieco krwi.

\- Naruto-sama! - krzyknęła zaniepokojona blondynka, klękając przed swoim panem.

\- Nic mi nie jest! - uspokoił ją, unosząc prawą rękę i otwierając błękitny okrąg, identyczny co wykorzystany przeciwko Luvienowi. Płomienie zaczęły powoli z niego wypływać, by następnie wniknąć w skórę Phenexa, który z każdą chwilą pochłaniania energii zdawał się odzyskiwać siły. Po kilku sekundach zamknął okrąg i wstał, ruszając w kierunku Yumi oraz nieprzytomnej Talvi. - Z takimi obrażeniami nie ma żadnych szans na przeżycie... - stwierdził, biorąc białowłosą w ramiona. - Yumi! Zabierz nas do Iony! Natychmiast!

\- Z-zrozumiałam! - odparła, składając ręce niczym do modlitwy. Następnie rozpostarła je, formując obracające się magiczne pierścienie które szybko otoczyły całą trójkę.

\- Illuminati... - błękitnooki mimowolnie zacisnął zęby. Wzrokiem szybko zlustrował dawną posiadłość, analizując zniszczenia dokonane przez wybuchowe zaklęcie zakapturzonego. - Cholera... Wygląda na to, że Kuroka będzie musiała przywyknąć do noszenia ubrań. Musimy być przygotowani.

Po chwili trójką zniknęła wśród inkantacji.

* * *

 **Chapter zaktualizowany!**

 **Lekko zmodyfikowałem sceny i sprawiłem, że sytuacja z Kuroką i Naruto jest bardziej... dosadna XD**

 **.**

 **Pomóż mi proszę w pisaniu i skomentuj, nawet jeśli tylko uwagą o błędach.**

 **Dzięki za przeczytanie!**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Naruto Phenex - Reborn of Existence**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Paring: Naruto x harem**

 **Ostrzeżenie: harem, nagość, podteksty seksualne, sceny seksu, zabójstwa, zdrady, itd.**

* * *

 **Jeśli wam się podoba, skomentujcie. To naprawdę pomaga przy pisaniu, widzieć że ludzie lubią moją historię;)**

 **If you like it, then leave your comment. Seeing that people like my story really help during writing ;)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

 **"Więzi życia"**

* * *

Rok 2010, 2 kwiecień. - Piątek, wieczór.

Hokkaido - posiadłość Uzumaki.

 _Na łóżku w ciemnym pokoju leżała dziesięcioletnia brązowowłosa dziewczynka, przytulając do siebie dużego pluszowego misia. Na podłodze znajdowało się kilka innych zabawek i przytulanek, ustawionych w różnych kątach. Zapewne nie sprzątała ich przed snem, chcąc kontynuować zabawę z samego rana. Jednakże pomimo późnej pory i wciąż panującej na zewnątrz ciemności dziewczynka właśnie przecierała swoje oczy, budząc się ze snu._

 _\- Mhm... Khe, khe... Co? Co to za zapach? - wyszeptała cichutko, zasłaniając nos rękawem piżamy. Niepewnie wstała z posłania i wciąż trzymając misia, podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Gdy jednak tylko je otworzyła, poczuła ogromne ciepło oraz zapach spalenizny, które szybko zaczęły przenikać do pokoju. Z przerażeniem na twarzy spostrzegła, iż część ścian pochłaniały języki płomieni. Natychmiast wykonała paniczny odskok w tył. - Ma... Mamusiu!? Tatusiu!? - krzyknęła z łzami w oczach, kurczowo przytulając do siebie puszystą zabawkę. - Gdzie jesteście!? - na jej pytania odpowiedział jej jedynie trzask ognia trawiącego dom. Nie wiedząc co innego zrobić kontynuowała wołanie. - Tatusiu! Gdzie... - nagle budynkiem wstrząsnął cichy wybuch. Brązowowłosa momentalnie skuliła się ze strachu na dźwięk eksplozji, zanosząc się jednocześnie płaczem._

 _Jednak nagle dźwięk płomieni przebił odgłos głośnych kroków. Dziewczyna, bez chwili namysłu, spojrzała w stronę z której dochodził tupot. Po schodach biegł brązowowłosy mężczyzna, a gdy tylko ją spostrzegł, skierował się w jej stronę i zatrzymał obok. Dziecko momentalnie wtuliło się w jego nogi, chcąc choć trochę uspokoić swoje drżące ze strachu ciało. Ten bez chwili namysłu delikatnie ją objął i przytulił, lecz po zaledwie kilku sekundach drgnął, jakby coś dostrzegając._

 _\- Szlag... - syknął pod nosem, podnosząc dziewczynkę, która niemal odruchowo owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi._

 _Gdy tylko to zrobiła, natychmiast ruszył korytarzem na tylną część domu._

 _\- Tato? - zapytała niepewnie, wyczuwając dłońmi wilgotne plamy na jego koszuli._

 _Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi wyjrzała za ramię ojca. Jej piwne oczy momentalnie rozszerzyły się w szoku; koszula była praktycznie przesiąknięta szkarłatną cieczą, wciąż wypływającą z jego pleców._

 _Już chciała ponowić zadane ojcu pytanie, lecz jej uwaga została nagle przykuta przez inną rzecz._

 _Czy raczej kogoś._

 _Po drugiej stronie korytarza pojawił się zakapturzony mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. Rozejrzał się po piętrze, a gdy tylko dostrzegł mężczyznę z córką, ruszył biegiem w ich stronę, co nie umknęło uwadze brązowowłosego. Momentalnie przyspieszył i skręcił w jedną z dwóch odnóg korytarza. Po zaledwie sekundach biegu dotarł jednak do końca drogi; ślepego zaułka z prostym oknem na podwórko domostwa. Nieznajomy natomiast odciął im drogę odwrotu i powoli się do nich zbliżał. Brązowowłosy zacisnął zęby, po czym uniósł dziewczynkę przed siebie, stając plecami do agresora._

 _\- Posłuchaj mnie... Cokolwiek się stanie, musisz mi coś obiecać. Rozumiesz!? - zapytał cichym, ale desperackim głosem córkę, wsuwając jej do kieszeni małą kartkę z czymś, co przypominało magiczny okrąg z dziwnym symbolem wewnątrz._

 _\- Tatusiu?_

 _\- Obiecaj mi... Że znajdziesz sobie wspaniałych przyjaciół... A jeśli kiedyś zaczniesz się interesować chłopcami, to upewnij się że znajdziesz dla siebie kogoś miłego i odpowiedzialnego... Kogoś kto cię pocieszy, jeśli będzie ci się chciało płakać... Kogoś, kto nawet jeśli będzie się interesował dziewczynami, będzie przyzwoitym i uczciwym człowiekiem... - kontynuował z łzami w oczach. - Obiecaj mi to!_

 _\- Obiecuję... Ale..._

 _Zakapturzony nie miał jednak zamiaru czekać i rozłożył szeroko ręce. Pod jego stopami natychmiast pojawił się purpurowy błyszczący okrąg, z którego zaczęła wyciekać czarna energia, swoim zachowaniem przypominająca jednocześnie ogień i wodę, powoli kumulując się między jego dłońmi w formie kuli. Gdy tylko nieznajomy zakończył formułę zaklęcia, cisnął powstałym pociskiem w stronę dwójki._

 _\- Proszę... Uciekaj i żyj! - wyszeptał rozpaczliwie córce do ucha. Widząc nadlatujący atak, szybko przytulił dziewczynkę, a następnie z impetem wrzucił ją przez okno. Dźwięk wybijanego szkła został przytłumiony przez szum czarnej eksplozji, która zaczęła pochłaniać mężczyznę. - Żyj... Murayama... - poprosił po raz ostatni, odwracając się._

 _Dziewczynka, z załzawionymi oczami, spadając w stronę krzaków poniżej, wyciągnęła jedynie ręce w stronę swojego taty i otworzyła szeroko usta._

\- TATO! - krzyknęła Murayama, zrywając się z łóżka. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami potu. - Dlaczego... Od lat nie miałam tego koszmaru... Więc czemu... - wyszeptała, delikatnie przecierając twarz.

Nagle jednak zesztywniała w szoku. Przed oczyma stanął jej niedawny widok; przerażający stwór upajający się ludzką krwią i mięsem. W niedowierzaniu zasłoniła dłonią usta, jakby próbując stłumić płacz, lecz wtem przypomniała sobie jeszcze jeden element niedawnej tragedii.

Natychmiast rozejrzała się dookoła w akcie desperacji. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła gdzie się znajduje; w skromnym lecz jednocześnie dużym pokoju o ścianach ozdobionych drewnem. Po krótkich oględzinach jej wzrok został przyciągnięty przez poszukiwany element, czy może raczej osobę.

W pobliżu jej łóżka znajdowało się drugie, identyczne, a na nim, przykryta bawełnianą kołdrą, leżała nastolatka o różowych włosach. Ueda, jakby w transie, powoli osunęła nogi z posłania na podłogę i zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę przyjaciółki. I w tym samym momencie niemal pisnęła z bólu, który momentalnie przeszył całe jej ciało.

Z nieukrywanym szokiem, zagryzając dolną wargę, brązowowłosa spojrzała na siebie. Mimo odczuwanego dyskomfortu na jej policzkach pojawił się nikły rumieniec wstydu. Nie miała bowiem na sobie żadnych ubrań. Jedynym co okrywało jej nagie ciało były szczelnie owinięte bandaże, usztywnione od nieznanej jej zaschniętej cieczy czy mazi.

Jednakże ignorując odczuwany ból, powoli zbliżyła się do łoża przyjaciółki. Z trudnością przyklęknęła obok niego, a następnie z nadzieją złapała Shimizu za rękę. Czując puls dziewczyny Ueda ledwo słyszalnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej twarz momentalnie przyozdobił niepewny uśmiech, będący istną mieszaniną bólu i szczęścia.

\- M... Murayama? - wyszeptała nagle Shimizu.

\- Katase! - jęknęła łamliwym głosem brązowowłosa, spoglądając na twarz przyjaciółki. - Całe szczęście... Całe szczęście... - dodała, chowając zapłakaną twarz w miękkiej pościeli.

\- Co... Co się stało? - zapytała zmieszana, siadając. - Ostatnie co pamiętam... - przerwała nagle w połowie zdania, przypominając sobie wydarzenia w opuszczonej budowli. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy szybko wypełniły się łzami, a oddech stał się znacznie cięższy. - Nie... To nie może... Nie mogło się... - jęknęła w szoku, pomiędzy próbami złapania oddechu.

\- Katase... - wyszeptała Ueda, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć.

\- To... To tylko koszmar... Chory sen, prawda? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem, spoglądając błagalnym spojrzeniem i ze złudną nadzieją na przyjaciółkę - Prawda, Murayama?!

Brązowowłosa jednak nie odpowiedziała. Nie potrafiła. Zamiast tego zrobiła jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Tą samą którą Shimizu zrobiła siedem lat temu.

Przytuliła przyjaciółkę, pozwalając się jej wypłakać na swoim ramieniu.

Różowo włosa zastygła w szoku, jednak już po chwili odwzajemniła uścisk i dała upust swojemu cierpieniu.

\- Uaaaaaaa!

Ueda jedynie siedziała w bezruchu, przesuwając pocieszająco dłonią po plecach Shimizu. Starała się znaleźć w sobie siłę jednak roniła łzy, choć z całych sił starała się tłumić emocje.

Dziewczyny pozostały w swoich objęciach przez kolejne minuty. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęły, płacz Katase kompletnie ucichł. Jedynym pozostałym po nim śladem były zaczerwienione oczy i wciąż spływające po policzkach łzy. Różowo włosa szybko otarła twarz a następnie spuściła wzrok, z zaskoczeniem spostrzegając bawełnianą pościel.

\- Gdzie my... - zaczęła cicho, spoglądając na Murayamę. Ta jednak jedynie pokiwała głową na boki, dając do zrozumienia iż sama nie ma pojęcia co to za miejsce. - A... Co z tym... Czymś? - zapytała.

\- Nie wiem. - odparła brązowowłosa. Po krótkiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy ponownie zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. - Dasz radę wstać?

\- Chyba tak... - wyszeptała, zsuwając z siebie pościel. Podobnie jak Ueda była kompletnie naga a za jedyną ochronę miała otulające ją bandaże, lecz była zbyt podłamana by zwracać na to uwagę. Powoli i niepewnie postawiła pierwszy krok. - Auć!

\- Uważaj!

\- N-nic mi nie będzie... - odszepnęła, podpierając się o rękę przyjaciółki. - Gdzie nasze ubrania?

\- Emm... Chyba... Tutaj! - Murayama wskazała stojącą przy przeciwległej ścianie półkę, na której znajdowały się starannie złożone na dwie sterty mundurki wraz z bielizną.

Przyjaciółki powoli podeszły do regału, a upewniwszy się że odzież należy do nich, zaczęły się ubierać. Zrezygnowały jednak z zakładania bielizny, z powodu wciąż odczuwanego na całym ciele bólu.

\- Myślisz... Że tym potworem zajęła się policja? Albo Siły Samoobrony? - zapytała Katase, zapinając bluzkę.

\- I zamiast do szpitala przewieźli nas do przytulnego pokoju? Wątpię. - odparła brązowowłosa. - Poza tym nie sądzę żeby czymś takim zajmowały się zwykłe służby porządkowe...

\- Więc kto?

\- Nie wiem... Jakieś tajne organizacje albo...

\- O... Już się obudziłyście? - przemyślenia Uedy przerwała nagle młoda dziewczyna, która stanęła w drzwiach.

Przyjaciółki odruchowo zasłoniły rękoma intymne obszary, spoglądając w stronę intruza.

Była to śliczna blondynka o błękitnych oczach; ubrana w czarno-biały strój francuskiej pokojówki z krótką spódnicą, ciemne pończochy i pantofelki na niskich obcasach.

\- K-kim...

\- Zaczekam na zewnątrz. - stwierdziła, dostrzegając odruch pół nagich dziewczyn, wycofując się z pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Murayama i Katase rzuciły sobie niepewne spojrzenia, jednak nie mając żadnych alternatyw ubrały pozostałe części mundurka, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Blond włosa pokojówka cierpliwie czekała, oparta o ścianę naprzeciwko odrzwi. Gdy tylko zauważyła przyjaciółki machnęła dłonią, wskazując aby udały się za nią. Potulnie wykonały polecenie, ruszając za dziewczyną korytarzem. Jednak panująca cisza na dłuższą metę okazała się nie do zniesienia.

\- Em... Przepraszam? - zagadnęła nagle Katase. Pokojówka spojrzała na różowowłosą przez ramię. - To... To ty nas uratowałaś z tamtego budynku?

\- Nie. - odparła krótko, spoglądając przed siebie. Shimizu od razu zamilkła, nie licząc na bardziej rozbudowaną odpowiedź. - Uratowały was Hanabi i Saya.

\- Saya-senpai?! - szepnęła zaskoczona Murayama. Pierwsze imię nie powiedziało jej wiele, ale wspomnienie starszej przyjaciółki natychmiast wywołało reakcję zarówno u niej, jak i u Katase.

\- Mhm... Pierwszy raz widziałam ją tak poruszoną... - zaczęła błękitnooka. - Jesteście dla niej ważne.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - zapytała niepewnie brązowowłosa.

\- Hmm? A wy tak nie uważacie?

\- Chcielibyśmy, ale... Znamy ją jedynie z zajęć klubowych. - zauważyła niechętnie Katase. - Jest utalentowana i piękna, tylko że...

\- Tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wiecie? - dokończyła za dziewczynę blondynka. W odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie szybkie skinienie głową. Na jej ustach zawitał lekki uśmiech. - Heh, cała Saya... Może na taką nie wygląda, ale bardzo szybko zżywa się z innymi. - powiedziała, przywołując wspomnienia. - Jest zamknięta w sobie, ale prędzej czy później otworzy się przed wami. Gwarantuję wam! - dodała, wykrzywiając usta jeszcze bardziej w szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem... Dziękujemy, em... - odparła w imieniu obydwu różowo włosa, nie mając jednak pojęcia jak zwrócić się do pokojówki.

\- Yumi. Nie ma za co... A teraz... - zaczęła, zatrzymując się przed podwójnymi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Powoli uniosła dłoń, dając dziewczynom sygnał aby przez chwilę się nie odzywały, po czym zastukała kilkakrotnie w zdobioną drewnianą powierzchnię. - Naruto-sama! Murayama-san i Katase-san się obudziły! - oznajmiła głośno ze wzrokiem wbitym we wzory odrzwi.

"Naruto-sama?" (x2) - pomyślały, zaskoczone głębokim szacunkiem w słowach Yumi.

\- Wejdźcie! - nakazał z wnętrza spokojny, męski głos.

Pokojówka nie czekając dłużej otworzyła wejście, po czym odsunęła się i z delikatnym ukłonem wskazała przyjaciółkom aby weszły. Obydwie powoli minęły dziewczynę i znalazły się w niedużej sali z ogromnym oknem, pod którym stało zawalone dokumentami biurko z monitorem, a na samym jej środku stał podłużny stół ze skórzanymi sofami dookoła.

Blond włosy chłopak, mający trzy blizny przypominające lisie wąsy na każdym policzku, odziany w prostą koszulę i dres, siedział za blatem biurka zawalonego plikami papierów i teczek.

Obok niego stała piękna kobieta o długich czarnych włosach spiętych orientalnie ozdobioną opaską, w odsłaniającym sporo ciała czarno-czerwonym kimonie.

Na sofach, nieopodal siebie, zasiadały dwie kolejne dziewczyny.

Pierwsza; uczennica w okularach i mundurku Kuoh, o długich, czarnych włosach spiętych w dwa kuce, siedziała w zamyśleniu, pochylona, z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanach.

Druga; nastolatka w pomarańczowym kimonie, o długich brązowych włosach spiętych w połowie, siedziała odchylona, niemal leżała na oparciu, z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami i zamkniętymi oczami, głęboko oddychając.

Blond włosa służka szybko wkroczyła za duetem do sali, zamykając za sobą odrzwia. Ciche, ledwo słyszalne trzaśnięcie wyrwało z letargu ponurą czarnowłosą, która, gdy tylko dostrzegła obie dziewczyny, wyraźnie się ożywiła.

\- Murayama, Katase! - Kisaragi zawołała z ulgą w głosie, zrywając się z sofy. - Całe szczęście... Bałam się że wasze rany są poważniejsze...

\- Saya-senpai...

\- Fakt że wyszłyście z tego jedynie ze złamaniami jest cholernym cudem. - przerwał nagle blondyn, kierując swe słowa do przyjaciółek. - Rzadko kto uchodzi z życiem z takiego spotkania... - dodał ponurym, zmęczonym głosem. Ueda i Shimizu słysząc te słowa jedynie opuściły wzrok, zagryzając wargi. Blondyn natychmiast ugryzł się w język, zaciskając zęby.

\- Wybaczcie... Naruto czasami brak ogłady. - odezwała się do tej pory milcząca najstarsza czarnowłosa, przepraszając za błękitnookiego. - Kto jak kto, ale wy wiecie najlepiej ile szczęścia miałyście...

\- Tak... - szepnęła Shimizu. Jej głos był łamliwy, przypominając szloch.

Widząc stan różowowłosej Ueda zdecydowała się mówić, także w jej imieniu.

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę... Ale... Nie musicie nas przepraszać... - stwierdziła cicho, drżącym głosem. - Nie macie za co...

\- Rozumiem... - westchnęła ciężko, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie blondynowi. Ten, z głową odwróconą w jej stronę jedynie delikatnie kiwnął, ponownie spoglądając na licealistki.

\- Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji by się poznać. Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto i jestem właścicielem tej oto posiadłości. - oznajmił, po czym wskazał otwartą dłonią na znajdującą się za nim kobietę. - Stojąca za mną kobieta ma na imię Kuroka. - kontynuował, przesuwając dłoń w kierunku odpoczywającej na jednej z kanap brązowowłosej. - Hanabi to ta, która przysypia na kanapie. Yumi zapewne już poznałyście, a Sayi raczej przedstawiać wam nie muszę. - zakończył, siadając ponownie za biurkiem. - Siadajcie. - polecił. Przyjaciółki jedynie kiwnęły w zgodzie głowami, usadawiając się na kanapie skierowanej w stronę okna, niedaleko Sayi. - Jestem pewien że macie sporo pytań... Postaramy się wam na nie odpowiedzieć.

Murayama ponownie kiwnęła głową. Było wiele spraw o które chciała zapytać, ale w tej chwili nurtowała ją szczególnie jedna, kierowana instynktem bezpieczeństwa.

\- Naruto-san... Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Na Hokkaido. W pobliżu południowego-wschodniego wybrzeża wyspy. - odparł, spoglądając w stronę Kisaragi. - Saya was tutaj sprowadziła. - dodał, kiwając na dziewczynę.

\- Hokkaido? Ile... Ile czasu minęło? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Jest prawie 20:10... To będzie... Około trzech godzin. - wtrąciła Kuroka.

Ueda zastygła w szoku.

\- Przecież... To niemożliwe... - oznajmiła. - Nawet pociągiem... Droga z Kuoh zajęła by ponad dziesięć godzin!

\- Prawda... Pociągiem lub samochodem. - potwierdził wymijająco.

"Lot samolotem faktycznie pozwoliłby pokonać tą drogę w mniej niż dwie godziny, ale..." - zaczęła swe rozmyślenia, lecz sposób dotarcia na Hokkaido zdawał się nieistotny. Przynajmniej w porównaniu z jedną rzeczą, która ponownie zaczęła zaprzątać jej myśli.

\- Czym była ta bestia która nas zaatakowała? - zapytała po chwili.

Odpowiedź jednak była inna, od tych, które spodziewała się otrzymać.

\- Murayama-san... Katase-san... Co wyznajecie? - zapytał krótko.

\- Huh?

\- Chrześcijaństwo? Islam? Buddyzm? Shintoizm? - kontynuował, spoglądając w sufit. - A może nie wyznajecie niczego?

\- J-ja jestem buddystką... - zaczęła niepewnie Shimizu, wyrwana z letargu. - A Murayama...

\- Ateistką. - dokończyła szybko za przyjaciółkę. - Kiedyś wyznawałam Shinto, ale... Pewnego dnia po prostu przestałam się modlić.

\- To niedobrze... Wiara ma wielką moc!

\- Naruto-san! Jaki sens ma poruszanie takich tematów?! - zaczęła impulsywnie. Tok rozmowy wyraźnie zaczynał ją irytować. - Mity to tylko...

Murayama zamilkła, zastygając w szoku wraz z Katase. Powodem była stojąca obok Naruto czarnowłosa piękność. A raczej pewne dostrzegalne w jej aparencji anomalie.

Nie chodziło o ogromne cycki i różowawe sutki, przebijające się przez napiętą tkaninę.

Wcale!

Spod czarnych włosów Kuroki wystawała para kocich uszu, a spod kimona rozdwojony koci ogon.

Duet przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się kobiecie z nieukrywanym szokiem, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Widząc i czując ich spojrzenie kocica jedynie skrzyżowała ręce pod biustem z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mity to tylko mity, czyż nie? - dokończyła, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. - Nya~!

\- "Legenda zawsze skrywa w sobie ziarno prawdy." To powiedzenie niesie za sobą więcej, niż niektórzy przypuszczają. - stwierdził Uzumaki, cytując frazę. - Mity, legendy i ludowe podania opisują wiele bajecznych i przerażających istot... Religie natomiast skupiają się wokół bóstw lub świętych istot, przyświecających im ideologii i praw, oraz ostrzegają przed złymi bogami i duchami, demonami czy diabłami. - wyjaśnił - Bóstwa i potwory... Anioły i demony... Smoki, youkai, duchy... One oraz wiele innych istot istnieje żyje blisko ludzi, którzy stanowią dla nich źródło mocy i bogactw. My... Również nie jesteśmy ludźmi.

Naruto zakończył swoje zwięzłe przemówienie równie krótkim wyznaniem. Przyjaciółki spojrzały po sobie, Ueda wyraźnie starając się zanegować usłyszane fakty, Shimizu chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Więc... Czym jesteście? I czym była... - Katase wzięła krótki wdech, aby uspokoić drżący od negatywnych emocji głos. - Czym była istota która zabiła naszego ojca?

\- Jesteśmy... diabłami. - Naruto uniósł prawą dłoń, nagłym gestem nakazując coś towarzyszkom. Każda, poczynając od Kuroki, rozwinęła z impetem diabelskie skrzydła przypominające te od nietoperzy. - Viser, kobieta która was zaatakowała, również należy do mojego gatunku.

\- Jesteś... Jesteś diabłem? - Naruto kiwnął potwierdzająco. - Więc... claczego nam...?

\- Pierdolenie... - brązowowłosa przerwała syknięciem przyjaciółce. Grzywka przysłaniała jej oczy, rzucając cień na twarz.

\- Eh? M-Murayama?

\- Nie uwierzę... Diabły nie istnieją! Tak jak bogowie i youkai... Nie istnieją! - ryknęła z impulsywnym gestem, machnięciem ręki. Zamarła jednak równie szybko. Oczy miała szeroko rozwarte w nieopisanym szoku. Z pleców Naruto wydobywały się dwie smugi płomieni. Błękitnych płomieni. - Nie... Niemożliwe...

\- Więc jednak pamiętasz... Murayama. - zauważył, przymrużając oczy. Pominął sufiks przy wypowiadaniu jej imienia. - Tamten dzień...

 _\- TATO!_

 _Krzyk dziewczynki poniósł się po pustej ulicy. Przerwały go odgłosy łamanych gałęzi dużego krzewu, na który spadła, przemieszane z okrzykami bólu._

 _Płakała. Gałęzie rozdarły jej różową piżamę, rozerwały skórę na plecach. Krew, choć w niedużych ilościach, zabarwiła roztargane w wielu miejscach ubranie. Ból fizyczny nie był jednak aż tak dokuczliwy jak cierpienie psychiczne. Ból straty._

 _Słowa ojca ponownie rozbrzmiały w jej głowie. Jego prośba._

 _Uciekaj!_

 _Murayama, zaciskając zęby w agonii, powoli, choć z trudem, podniosła się, opierając na łokciach. Do jej uszu dotarł kolejny trzask, niewywołany jednak przez nią. Otworzyła z przerażeniem oczy._

 _Mężczyzna w czarnej szacie stał przed nią. Dostrzegła jego zimne, purpurowe ślepia. Wyciągnął dłoń, która natychmiast pokryła się czarną energią. Czerń szybko się rozprzestrzeniła, zbliżała do niej. I nagle..._

 _Błękitny błysk momentalnie rozproszył ciemność._

 _Zakapturzony odskoczył panicznie. Jego miejsce zajął chłopiec o blond włosach. Młody, dwunastoletni, może trzynastoletni. Otoczony wijącymi się płomieniami, jakby obdarzonymi własnym życiem i niezależną wolą._

 _Dziewczynka nie była w stanie zrozumieć co mówi, traciła przytomność. Dostrzegła jednak jak chłopiec krzyczy, gestykuluje, wskazuje. Chwilę później obok niego wylądowała nieco starsza czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Piętnastoletnia. Otoczona była jasną aurą, która uwidaczniała jej kocie atrybuty; uszy i rozdwojony ogon. Błyskawicznie doskoczyła do zakapturzonego napastnika._

 _Blondyn zwrócił się do Murayamy, mówiąc coś czego nie była jednak w stanie zrozumieć. Mrok niemal całkiem przysłonił jej wzrok, lecz przez zamykające się mimo woli powieki i łzy były w stanie je dostrzec._

 _Błękitne płomienie._

\- To... To... To byłeś ty?

\- Tak... Moje pełne imię to Naruto Phenex Uzumaki. Pochodzę z diabelskiego rodu markiza Phenexa, 37 Filaru Zaświatów. - oznajmił. - Przepraszam. Tamtej nocy nie byłem w stanie uratować nikogo... Nikogo, poza jedną bezbronną dziewczynką... Ale tym razem...

\- Zaraz. O czym wy... - wtrąciła niepewnie Shimizu.

\- Katase... - przerwał jej, pominąwszy sufiks przy imieniu. - Jestem pewien że masz jeszcze wiele pytań, ale zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie zrobiłaś nic złego. - oznajmiła Kuroka z łagodnym uśmiechem, kładąc jedną dłoń na biodrze. - Ja i Naruto odpowiemy na wszystkie wasze pytania... Tylko nie teraz. - stwierdziła. - Obecnie mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Sprawy, które dotyczą was bezpośrednio i nie mogą być dłużej odwlekane.

\- Eh...? Jakie... Sprawy? - szepnęła brązowowłosa.

\- Wasz ojciec stracił dzisiaj życie, pożarty przez zdziczałą diablicę. - przypomniał Phenex. Dziewczyny drgnęły, opuszczając wzrok w dół. - Pochłonęła nie tylko jego ciało ale i samą egzystencję. - kontynuował beznamiętnie. Przyjaciółki z frustracji zaciskały palce na krawędzi sofy. - Pomimo to... Wciąż istnieje szansa aby go uratować.

\- Huh...?

\- Pytanie brzmi... Jak wiele jesteście gotowe poświęcić?

\- Zaraz... O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Murayama. - Jak...?

\- Esencja każdej żyjącej istoty złożona jest z trzech składowych elementów: duszy, umysłu i krwi. - zaczęła tłumaczyć Kuroka. - Te komponenty przesycone są spajającą je energią życiową, nazywaną ki lub czakrą. Jest ona źródłem życia, jak i zbiorem danych o nim. Więc mając ją... Można przywrócić życie zmarłemu. - wyjaśniła.

Katase i Murayama siedziały w absolutnej ciszy, słuchając w skupieniu czarnowłosej. Katase zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ale... Tata został pożarty... Pochłonięty... - zauważyła różowo-włosa, przytaczając słowa Króla kocicy. - Jak niby możecie...?

\- Faktycznie, Viser pochłonęła całą jego esencję... - przerwał jej Uzumaki. - Jednak zaabsorbowane przez nią ki nie scali się z jej własną energią... Jest przesycone karmą waszego ojca, będącą aurą wynikającą z czynów których dokonał za swego życia, dzięki czemu nawet po śmierci nie zatraci swej natury ani skumulowanych danych. - oznajmił. - Istnieją co prawda szczególne wyjątki od tej

zasady, jednak dla Viser są one niemożliwe do spełnienia.

\- Skąd możesz być pewien? - zapytała po raz kolejny zdesperowana Shimizu. - A co... Co jeśli była w stanie tego dokonać?

\- Niemożliwe. - powtórzył bez cienia wątpliwości, niemal przeliterowując. - Spróbuję wam to wyjaśnić... Ki dzieli się na energię żyjących Yin-Yang, oraz energię naturalną przepływającą przez planetę... Em... Nadążacie za mną? - zapytał, zauważając skonfundowanie na twarzach nastolatek.

\- Jakoś... Choć zaczynam się w tym gubić... - oznajmiła cicho Shimizu.

\- Ja... - zaczęła jakby zawstydzona Udea. - Przepraszam, ale... Gubię się w tych wszystkich mitologicznych terminach... - oznajmiła z rumieńcem.

\- Nie twoja wina. W końcu na lata odcięłaś się od wszelkich religii... Poza tym to naprawdę dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień. Spróbuję to streścić. - oznajmił Naruto, niezręcznie pocierając kark. - Karmę można wymazać jedynie przy użyciu zaawansowanych technik, choć i tak jest to ograniczone. Najefektywniejszy jest jeden szczególny sposób, do którego Viser mogłaby doprowadzić, lecz nie w swoim obecnym stanie.

\- A ten sposób to...? - dopytała Katase.

\- Eh... Chakra mężczyzn Yang i kobiet Yin musi się ze sobą zespolić. Następuje to w momencie zapło... Au! - jęknął nagle z bólu. Kuroka wymierzyła mu szybki cios otwartą dłonią w tył czaszki. - Za co?!

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wiedzę o anatomii masz z pierwszej ręki. Nie znaczy to jednak że musisz robić nam tu wykłady. - skarciła go. - Jestem pewna że dziewczyny zrozumiały, co masz na myśli. - dodała, spoglądając na uczennice.

Murayama i Katase rumieniły się wściekle z zażenowania, choć jego powodem był raczej komentarz Nekoshou aniżeli tok rozmowy. Pozostałe dziewczęta zdawały się całkowicie nieporuszone, być może po prostu były do tego przyzwyczajone.

\- Tak... Tak, rozumiemy... - stwierdziła nerwowo różowo-włosa. - Więc... - zwróciła się ponownie do błękitnookiego. - Przywrócenie życia tacie jest możliwe?

\- Oczywiście... Jednakże będzie to miało swoją cenę. - oznajmił bez pardonu.

Katase przełknęła głośno ślinę w zwątpieniu. Wciąż jednak zdesperowana, czując pocieszające ciepło dłoni Murayamy, która chcąc wesprzeć przyjaciółkę złapała ją za rękę, otworzyła usta.

\- Nie mamy zbyt dużo pieniędzy... - szepnęła - Ale... - nie zdążyła dokończy swej wypowiedzi, wstrzymana przez blondyna.

\- Pieniądze nie grają tu żadnej roli. - naprostował.

\- Eh? Więc co...?

\- By przywrócić komuś życie należy posiadać niemal boską moc i odpowiednią technikę. - objaśnił zdezorientowanym przyjaciółkom. - Jednak każdy gatunek różni się naturą ki, co ogranicza takie sztuki przywracania życia... Nie można bowiem wskrzesić człowieka, przekazując mu energię diabła.

\- Ale przecież... Mówiłeś że to całe ki taty przetrwało. Więc dlaczego...?

\- Dlaczego nie użyję jego energii? - wyprzedził pytanie Murayamy, a otrzymawszy od niej potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową, wyjaśnił. - Wasz ojciec nie jest młodą osobą... Ma... Coś około 40-50 lat? - dziewczyny odparły ponownym kiwnięciem głów - Ki żyjących nie jest niewyczerpane... Jest niczym węgiel, trawiony przez płomień życia. Gdy się wypali, a pozostawszy po nim popiół przesiąknięty karmą złączy się z energią planety, skończy się też życie... A wypala się z czasem, w miarę życia... Dorastanie, starzenie, regeneracja ran czy nawet rozmnażanie... Każda ta czynność zużywa pewną ilość energii życiowej. Wasz ojciec ma już za sobą połowę swojego żywota, więc pozostała mu około połowa pierwotnego ki. Użycie tej reszty w mojej technice... Efekt można by przyrównać do wrzucenia malutkiej bryłki węgla do w pełni rozgrzanego pieca hutniczego.

Katase i Murayama siedziały w milczeniu. Różowo-włosa po chwili przemyśleń uniosła wzrok.

\- Więc chcesz... Chcesz abyśmy...?

\- Tak. Ofiarowały własną siłę życiową. Własne życia.

Odparło mu długie milczenie. Żadna z uczennic Kuoh nawet nie poruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Ale... Jaki jest tego sens? - przerwała w końcu ciszę Murayama. - Pani Ayao... Mama będzie zrozpaczona jeśli umrze choć jedno z nas. Ale śmierć naszej dwójki? Ona... Ona tego nie przeżyje...

\- Nie chcę stracić taty. - wyszeptała cicho Katase, zagryzając dolną wargę. - Ale... Nie chcę też żeby mama musiała przez nas jeszcze bardziej cierpieć.

Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło słysząc słowa przyjaciółek.

\- Wielu zapewne odmówiłoby w trosce o własne życia... A jednak waszym pierwszym kontrargumentem było dobro waszej matki. - zauważył z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, dodając po chwili - Istnieje pewien sposób... Opcja żeby nagiąć zasady, aby wilk był syty i owca cała.

\- Istnieje? - westchnęła z nadzieją różowowłosa. - Jak?

\- Technika za pomocą której zamierzam ożywić pana Shimizu wymaga poświęcenia waszego życia. Istnieje jednak sposób, aby was następnie reinkarnować z powrotem do świata żywych. - wytłumaczył.

\- Reinkarnacja różni się od wskrzeszenia. Nie działają na tej samej zasadzie, nya~. - wtrąciła milcząca od jakiegoś czasu Kuroka, uprzedzając nadciągające pytania przyjaciółek, głównie brązowowłosej. - Wskrzeszenie polega na przywróceniu istoty do pierwotnego stanu, wymaga więc energii tego samego gatunku. Reinkarnacja natomiast powoduje odrodzenie w nowy byt, co pozwala na większą swobodę.

\- Nie będę was jednak zwodził. Ma to swoje konsekwencje. - zauważył blondyn. - Bowiem jeśli zdecydujecie się na tą opcję, odrodzone zostaniecie nie jako ludzie, a jako diabły pod moją pieczą.

Dziewczyny milczały, spoglądając na Phenexa z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma.

\- Ale... - przerwała w końcu ciszę Katase. - Tata będzie żył, my nie stracimy życia, a mama nas.

\- Katase! Chyba nie myślisz...?

\- Myślę, Murayama! - odparła pewnym, głośnym tonem głosu. - Wciąż pamiętam jej szloch i krzyk. Nie chcę żeby znowu musiała kogoś tracić!

\- Ale... - brązowowłosa szybko ugryzła się w język, przypominając sobie twarz pani Ayao z przed siedmiu lat. - A, szlag by to!

\- Jesteście absolutnie pewne? - zapytał spokojnie Naruto. - Będzie was czekało sporo nauki. Świat nadprzyrodzony jest burzliwy i niebezpieczny, nienawidzi diabłów, natomiast kiedy was reinkarnuję to staniecie się moimi służkami, a prawo Zaświatów będzie was klasyfikowało niemal jako niewolnice. Jako moją własność.

\- To samo tyczy się pozostałych. Prawda? - zauważyła różowowłosa, rzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem po dziewczynach znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jej twarz przyozdobił uśmiech, choć nikły i wątły. - Saya-senpai nie wydaje się cierpieć z tego powodu. Podobnie reszta dziewczyn. Natomiast ty, Naruto-san... - kontynuowała, spoglądając w stronę przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa - Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale wygląda na to, że już kiedyś pomogłeś Murayamie. Wydajesz się być dobrą osobą.

\- Pomimo faktu bycia złym diabłem.

\- Murayama! - skarciła brązowowłosą przyjaciółkę, nerwowo zerkając w stronę blondyna.

\- Heh! Nic się nie stało. - parsknął rozbawiony, uspokajając różowowłosą ruchem dłoni. - Przez setki lat mój gatunek zapracował sobie na ten wizerunek... Pomimo tego zdecydujecie się na reinkarnację w jednego z nas?

\- Tak. - potwierdziła Shimizu, dodając następnie - Użyj mojego życia i odrodź w swoją służkę. Jednak proszę, nie wciągaj w to Murayamy.

\- Katase! - zakrzyknęła ponownie brązowowłosa, zaskoczona a może nawet oburzona nadopiekuńczością przyjaciółki, nie mając jednak okazji ubrać tych uczuć w słowa.

\- Niestety nie mogę spełnić twojej prośby. - odparł. - Rytuał wymaga użycia ogromnej ilości ki, znacznie przekraczającej siły posiadane przez jakiegokolwiek śmiertelnika. By by go przeprowadzić potrzebuję was obu.

\- Musi być jeszcze...

\- Po prostu to zróbmy! - wtrąciła Ueda, zdenerwowana słowami przyjaciółki.

\- Murayama? Czemu?!

\- Czemu? Raz już straciłam rodzinę i nie mam zamiaru przeżywać tego po raz drugi! - odwarknęła. - Nawet nie próbuj mnie denerwować kolejnymi próbami odsunięcia od tego! To też mój ojciec, nawet jeśli przybrany!

Naruto obserwując kłótnię między przyjaciółkami delikatnie się uśmiechnął, a następnie klasnął donośnie w dłonie, przyciągając ich uwagę.

\- Już, już... Nie kłóćcie się. - uspokoił obie, zwracając się do wciąż stojącej niemal na baczność pokojówki o blond włosach. - Saya, Yumi! Zabierzcie dziewczyny do podziemi.

\- Tak jest. - odparła sucho kruczowłosa, powolnym krokiem podchodząc do pokojówki.

\- Zrozumiałam, Naruto-sama. - zawtórowała posłusznie blondynka, otwierając drzwi. - Chodźcie. - poprosiła wręcz kojącym duszę tonem.

Murayama i Katase wysłuchały dziewczyny, wstając i wychodząc z pomieszczenia, by następnie podążyć za dwójką diablic. Przez zamknięte drzwi można było usłyszeć urywki ich kontynuowanej sprzeczki.

\- Eh... Wszystko mnie boli po tych wymuszonych promocjach. - jęknęła po chwili wciąż odchylona na sofie Hanabi, a jej głos brzmiał niemal agonalnie.

\- Hanabi! - warknął Uzumaki. Białooka drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu, który nie był już ciepły i spokojny, a zimny i ostry niczym ostrze. - Nikt ci nie kazał robić sobie wycieczek po mieście. Miałaś znaleźć i obezwładnić Viser, zamiast tego zwiedzałaś sobie cukiernie. Możliwe że przez twoją samowolkę, spóźnienie, pan Shimizu nie żyje. Więc nie chcę słyszeć żadnego narzekania! - zakończył, podnosząc głos.

\- Przecież wiem. - odszepnęła łamliwym głosem, wstając i ruszając do drzwi. - Żałuję że tak się stało... Już przeprosiłam.

\- Hanabi. Każdy popełnia błędy, bez wyjątku, ale musisz wyciągnąć z nich wnioski. - tym razem odezwała się Kuroka, lecz jej głos był spokojny. - Nie licząc mnie, to ty jesteś najdłużej w tym parostwie. Będziesz musiała być przykładem dla nowych członków naszej rodzinki. Więc nie załamuj mi się tutaj, tylko nie dopuść aby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła. Dobrze? - poprosiła ciepło.

\- Tak... - odparła, niemal jakby płacząc, lecz ponieważ była odwrócona, jej pan i jego Królowa nie mogli tego potwierdzić. W takim stanie opuściła pomieszczenie, kierując się do podziemi.

W pokoju zapadła chwila martwej ciszy, choć szybko została przerwana przez Naruto.

\- Jesteś zbyt beztroska... - jęknął, pocierając nasadę nosa.

\- A ty zbyt sztywny. - odparła szybko, pochylając się i obejmując swego Króla. - Nie mógłbyś czasem się rozluźnić? Brakuje mi tego wesołego i uzależnionego od ramen Naru.

\- Też mam biegać nago po całym domu?

\- Nyahaha~! Ja nie miałabym nic przeciwko, ale zaczekajmy aż Mura-chan i Kat-chan przywykną do golizny. - odparła z perlistym śmiechem, lecz szybko spoważniała. - Wiesz o czym mówię... Nie mamy w ogóle czasu by odpocząć. Naszą ostatnią randkę mieliśmy w zeszłe lato, ale kiedy wszyscy razem się relaksowaliśmy?

\- Wiem, Kuro. - westchnął, ocierając się policzkiem o jej twarz, palcami bawiąc się kosmykiem czarnych włosów. - Ostatni rok nie był zbyt spokojny... Atak na Talvi tylko dolał oliwy do ognia.

\- Dlatego dzisiaj masz się zrelaksować! - rozkazał, całując go w policzek. - Rozumiesz?

\- Heh... Może. Po odprawieniu rytuału. - oznajmił wymijająco, układając poszczególne dokumenty na równe stosy, inne chowając do szuflad biurka.

\- Osobiście cię przypilnuję. - szepnęła mu na ucho, po czym odchyliła się i przeciągnęła z głośnym miauknięciem. - Nyaaa~! Lepiej pójdę po Ionę. Spotkamy się na dole.

\- Dobrze.

Kuroka spokojnym krokiem opuściła pomieszczenie, odprowadzona wzrokiem swego [Króla].

Młody Phenex westchnął ciężko, zakończywszy po chwili porządkowanie walających się po blacie zamówień i kontraktów, by ruszyć następnie ku drzwiom.

Wyszedłszy z pokoju. w ciągu zaledwie paru minut przemierzył korytarze i schody, trafiając na parter, skąd kontynuował chód w głąb posiadłości, przez zdobione drewniane wrota prowadzące w dół. Powietrze z każdym krokiem w głąb ociosanego korytarza stawało się zimniejsze i wilgotniejsze.

Kilka sekund później dotarł do celu swej podróży, stając w centrum zniszczonej marmurowej altany znajdującej się na kamiennej półce.

Rozciągała się przed nim przestronna i dobrze oświetlona grota, zarośnięta trawami i krzewami, na której końcu znajdowały się obrośnięte kilkoma drzewami półki skalne, po których spływał malutki wodospadzik.

Na środku pieczary natomiast znajdowała się zmutowana diablica Viser. Była przebudzona i świadoma, lecz mimo to leżała na ziemi bez ruchu, sparaliżowana elektrycznością przepływającą przez pięć ogromnych nagich ostrzy wystających z ziemi dookoła, która wypełniła również całe wnętrze prowizorycznej klatki.

Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła, a dostrzegłszy zebraną nieopodal grupę udał się w jej kierunku. Większość jego parostwa znajdowała się już na miejscu, wraz z dwoma uczennicami Kuoh, lecz wciąż brakowało kilku osób. Nie mógł również dostrzec osoby, której przydzielił zadanie pilnowania zdziczałej diablicy.

\- Hej~! - zawołała radośnie piękna złotowłosa, pojawiając się na jednym z podniszczonych wąskich filarów i machając do zgromadzonych.

\- Jeanne. - odpowiedział na powitanie Naruto, spoglądając na strażniczkę Viser.

Była piękną blondynką o długich, miejscami splecionych włosach i błękitnych oczach, ubraną w biało-granatową tunikę w licznymi dodatkami w postaci metalowych ochraniaczy na ramiona i nogi, odziane w skórzane buty na średnich obcasach. Przy boku miała wyjątkowy rapier o masywnym, jak na tego typu broń, ostrzu.

Złotowłosa zeskoczyła z marmurowego słupa i zbliżyła się do gromady dziewczyn, do której dołączył również jej Król. Jej błyszczące radośnie oczy zwęziły się, gdy tylko dostrzegła dwie uczennice z poza parostwa.

\- Aha~! Musicie być przyjaciółkami z liceum Kuoh o których mówiła Saya-chan. Murayama-chan i Katase-chan. - szybko wywnioskowała, przyglądając się ich mundurkom. - Jestem Jeanne Dark, Skoczek Naruto-kun. Miło mi was poznać~! - przedstawiła się i wykonała ukłon, uprzedzając prezentację ze strony swego pana. - Mówcie mi Jeanne, albo lepiej Jean-chan~!

\- W-wzajemnie... - odparła Katase, zaskoczona niemal emanującą z blondynki wesołością. Murayama jedynie jej zawtórowała, nawet nie próbując ukryć zmieszania malującego się na twarzy.

\- Powiedzcie... - szepnęła Jeanne, odciągając dwójkę nieco na bok. - Saya-chan nie zrobiła wam nic dziwnego, nie? Bez obaw, nikomu nic nie powiem.

\- Eh? O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała również szeptem jeszcze bardziej zmieszana brązowowłosa.

\- No bo wiecie... - zaczęła w niemal konspiracyjnej atmosferze. - Saya-chan zawsze miała coś do dziewczyn, a do tego jest sadystką. Trochę się martwiłam... Ale chyba niepotrzebnie~!

Murayama i Katase momentalnie się zarumieniły, spoglądając w stronę Kisaragi. Takich informacji w żadnym razie nie spodziewały się usłyszeć. Czerwonooka czując na sobie wzrok przyjaciółek odwróciła głowę, a dostrzegłszy ich zaczerwienione twarze uniosła brew.

\- Jeanne! - zawołała gniewnie. - Co ty im tam opowiadasz?!

\- Nic takiego! - odparła, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięta, machając dłonią w zaprzeczeniu. - Takie tam damskie plotki.

\- Będziesz miała mnóstwo czasu na rozmowę z dziewczynami gdy już je reinkarnuję. - przerwał im nagle Phenex, nie dopuszczając do kłótni. - Teraz skupmy się na przeprowadzeniu rytuału.

\- Czyli jednak do nas dołączą? - zagadnęła zaskoczona. Otrzymawszy od przyjaciółek jedynie niepewne, lecz potwierdzające kiwnięcia głowami, natychmiast ponownie się uśmiechnęła. - No dobrze... W takim wypadku, jako ich starsza koleżanka, muszę się czymś wykazać. - stwierdziła, zwracając się ku centrum jaskini i znajdującej się w nim zdziczałej diablicy. Jej prawa dłoń spoczęła na rękojeści miecza.

\- D-dasz sobie radę? Ta... Ta diablica jest niebezpieczna. - zauważyła zaniepokojona Ueda.

\- Aww~! Murayama-chan się o mnie martwi~! Jak słodko~! - odparła niemal dziewczęcym piskiem Jeanne. - Nie martw się. Siostrzyczka do sobie radę~!

'Siostrzyczka?'

\- Jeanne. - Naruto przykuł nagle jej uwagę. - Bez zabijania. Chcę się jeszcze z nią rozmówić.

\- Więc lepiej ja się tym zajmę.

Nagle znikąd pojawiła się niska dziewczyna, uwieszając z rękami owiniętymi wokół szyi na Naruto. Bez słowa ostrzeżenia wgryzła się głęboko w jego kark, głośno siorbiąc wysysaną krew, która kilkoma strużkami zaczęła wyciekać z pomiędzy jej warg, spływając po jego skórze i barwiąc koszulę na kolor szkarłatu.

\- Prosiłem cię. Nie wgryzaj się tak głęboko bez ostrzeżenia. - wysyczał z pomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów.

\- Głodna. - odparła krótko i beznamiętnie. Zassała jeszcze łapczywie nieco czerwonej cieczy, liznęła kilkakrotnie pozostałą ranę i puściła Phenexa. - Dziękuję i przepraszam. Kuroka mi pozwoliła. - wyjaśniła szeptem, ocierając palcami zakrwawioną twarz i zlizując z nich życiodajny płyn.

Dziewczyna była niziutka, miała mlecznobiałą cerę, długie czarne włosy i krwistoczerwone oczy. Miała na sobie szkarłatną sukienkę do kolan, na której nie można było dostrzec plam krwi, a także czarne pantofelki.

Obok nie stanęła dopiero co przybyła Kuroka, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Eh... Pozwólcie że przedstawię i wyjaśnię. - Naruto zwrócił się do przestraszonych przyjaciółek. - To Iona Carmilla, czysto krwista wampirzyca, odrodzona jako mój Pionek.

\- Miło was poznać. Mówcie mi proszę po imieniu. - odparła cicho i beznamiętnie, unosząc krańce swej sukienki w eleganckim ukłonie.

Murayami i Katase jedynie kiwnęły głowami w odpowiedzi.

\- Lepiej ty się tym zajmiesz? - wtrąciła Dark. W jej wciąż radosnym głosie pobrzmiewała nutka złości. - Iona-chan. Bez obrazy, ale moją Elektromancją będzie łatwiej ją obezwładnić.

\- O ile jej nie usmażysz. - odgryzła Carmilla. - Na przeciwnika takich rozmiarów będziesz musiała użyć znacznie silniejszych wyładowań, a nawet niewielkie przekroczenie limitu może skutkować śmiercią. Lepiej sprawdzi się moja Magia Krwi.

\- Do tej pory moja elektryczność jakoś jej nie ukatrupiła.

\- Bo trzymasz ją w klatce ze świętych mieczy. - zauważyła spokojnie wampirzyca. - Twoje pioruny zmieszane z błogosławioną mocą wypełniają całe jej wnętrze, więc Naruto-sama nie będzie w stanie z nią porozmawiać.

Rozwijającą się kłótnię przerwał lekki wstrząs i trzask, dochodzący z centrum jaskini. Jedno z ostrzy więżących Viser przełamało się u podstawy, zwalniający cały ładunek elektryczny i oswabadzając zmutowaną diablicę. Murayama i Katase w strachu zrobiły krok w tył. Parostwo Naruto postąpiło dokładnie na odwrót, wysuwając się na przód i przygotowując zaklęcia oraz bronie.

\- Iona, obezwładnisz ją. Jeanne, zapewniasz wsparcie. - nakazał momentalnie Naruto, gestykulując rękoma. - Kuroka, weź Yumi i przygotujcie okrąg pieczęci. Saya i Hanabi, chrońcie Murayamę i Katase. Do roboty! - zakończył krzykiem.

Całe parostwo bez zastanowienia wykonało polecenia.

Kisaragi i Hyuuga zasłoniły uczennice Kuoh z wyciągniętym mieczem i przygotowaną magią.

Kocica wraz z błękitnooką pokojówką przeniosły się na znajdującą się niżej skalną półkę, gdzie zaczęły za pomocą wzmocnionych magią pazurów i ogromnego ostrza rzeźbić magiczny okrąg.

Jeanne wyciągnęła swój miecz, otoczyła się aurą piorunów które zaczęły wnikać w jej skórę, a następnie wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła wysoko w powietrze, by następnie opaść i w ostatniej chwili rozłożyć swe diabelskie skrzydła, celem zamortyzowania lądowania. Iona z kolei otoczyła się krwistoczerwoną mgłą, gęsto emanującą z jej ciała, a moment później jej sukienka opadła na kamienną posadzkę, natomiast z chmury szkarłatu wyłonił się ogromny nietoperz, wzleciał wysoko w powietrze i spikował w stronę zdziczałej diablicy.

Viser w gniewie wypluła ogromne ilości magicznych kwasów na każde pozostałe z jej klatki święte ostrze, rozpuszczając metal i powodując ich załamanie pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. Następnie zwróciła się do złotowłosej, która właśnie wylądowała kilka metrów od niej.

\- Ty... - syknęła wściekle, rozpoznając dziewczynę. - Ty pierdolona kurwo... Wiesz jaki ból powoduje święta energia przepływająca bezpośrednio przez nerwy?!

\- Ostrzegałam cię, Viser-chan~! - odparła z pełną powagą, używając jednak zdrobniałego imienia mutantki. - Gdybyś mnie posłuchała i po prostu zrelaksowała się w tym pięknym miejscu, nie musiałabym cię paraliżować. Nie popełniaj dwa razy tego samego błędu, Viser-chan~!

\- Pokażę ci jaki ból... - kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Jeanne. - Gdy z tobą skończę, będziesz naszpikowana takimi ilościami toksyn i kwasów, po których nie będzie cię można odróżnić od worka ziemniaków!

Czarnowłosa zdziczała diablica ruszyła galopem w stronę Skoczka, przebierając wszystkimi czterema zmutowanymi odnóżami z ogromną prędkością. Jednocześnie uformowała w dłoniach magiczne okręgi, z których następnie wystrzeliła dwoma skupiskami barwnych kwasów i trucizn. Ciecze rozprysły się na trawiastej ściółce, uśmiercając wszystko w swym zasięgu i wzniecając gęstą chmurę szkodliwego dymu. Bezpańska skupiła wzrok na obszarze trafienia.

\- Czego szukasz? - zapytała niewinnie stojąca obok diablicy ze splecionymi za plecami rękoma.

\- Ty... - Viser warknęła, wykonując szybkie uderzenie, które wznieciło chmurę pyłu. Następnie zamachnęła się drugą ręką, potem wykonała kopnięcie jedną z łap, ponownie zamach a następnie kolejne kilka kopnięć. Nie była w stanie nawet tknąć blondynki. - Przestań ciągle uciekać! - ryknęła w końcu, wyprowadzona z równowagi.

\- Czyli teraz moja kolej? Okej~! - zawołała, pojawiając się za czarnowłosą z wyciągniętym rapierem. Pioruny przeskoczyły z jej ręki na ostrze, poodbijały się od metalu a następnie skierowały w formie silnego strumienia na zmutowaną.

\- Aaa!

Stojące w górujące nad wszystkim altanie, Murayama i Katase przyglądały się starciu z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, nie potrafiąc dostrzec większości ruchów Skoczka Naruto.

\- Jeanne jest niesamowita... - wyszeptała różowowłosa.

\- Tak... Nie mogę nawet nadążyć za nią wzrokiem. - skwitowała jej Ueda.

\- Ta dziewczyna... - wtrąciła opierająca się o jedną z kolumn Saya. - Jest dziecinna, niecierpliwa, niezdyscyplinowana i ma fioła na punkcie ubrań... Ale jest najszybszą istotą jaką znam.

Przyjaciółki jedynie kiwnęły głowami w potwierdzeniu, patrząc jak morderczyni ich ojca jest kompletnie przytłaczana przez ciosy i fale piorunów, wykonywane zbyt szybko aby je zablokować.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu że teraz jedynie się bawi. - zauważyła stojąca na przedzie Hanabi, wywołując na twarzach uczennic Kuoh wyraz kompletnego niedowierzania.

Naruto nie wtrącił się do rozmowy. Jedynie stał na przedzie, uważnie obserwując przebieg jednostronnego starcia.

\- Gyaaa!

Viser nagle szarpnęła się w bólu, wierzgając i machając rękoma na wszystkie strony.

Kompletnie naga drobna wampirzyca uchwyciła się jej karku, dłońmi brutalnie odchyliła głowę i wgryzła głęboko w szyję. Krew obficie trysnęła z rany na Carmillę, starającą się wyssać możliwie jak najwięcej życiodajnego płynu.

Viser zacisnęła w końcu kły i szarpnęła się w bok, a wraz z nią poruszyło się ciało Iony. Siła i szybkość ruchu sprawiły jednak, że dziewczyna była niemal kompletnie bezwładna, a jedyną akcją jaką mogła podjąć było zacieśnienie swego uścisku na przeciwniczce. Mutantka wykorzystała to, obracając nagle w bok, chwytając obiema rękami nagą wampirzycę i odrzucając ją z impetem w dal.

Przed uderzeniem w ścianę Ionę uratowała Jeanne, pojawiając się za nią i powstrzymując samą sobą impet lotu.

\- Koniec. - oznajmiła zimno Carmilla.

Uniosła następnie dłoń i wypluła nań część wyssanej Viser krwi, formując ze swej magii i życiodajnego płynu szkarłatny magiczny okrąg. Zaklęcie nie wywołało jednak żadnej widocznej reakcji na zdziczałej diablicy.

\- Heh... I to wszystko? Doprawdy... - przerwała nagle. - Co jest?!

Oczy, uszy, nos i skóra. Krew zaczęła wypływać z każdego centymetra jej zmutowanego ciała w akompaniamencie ogromnego bólu, unosząc się wysoko i płynąc w powietrzu do małej wampirzycy, absorbującej życiodajną ciecz w magiczny okrąg.

Nim Viser mogła w jakikolwiek sposób wyprowadzić kontratak, było już po wszystkim. Osłabiona i pozbawiona większej części krwi, osunęła się z nóg, legając półprzytomna na bujnej trawie.

Iona zaprzestała absorpcji, otoczyła magiczną pieczęć kilkoma tajemnymi pierścieniami i ją odwołała. Następnie wraz z Jeanne powstała na równe nogi, wciąż czujna, pomimo niemal całkowitego paraliżu diablicy.

Widząc zwycięstwo swego parostwa, Naruto pokonał kilkoma szybkimi skokami prowadzące na sam dół skalne półki, lądując znienacka obok dziewczyn. Zbliżył się bez ani jednego słowa, podając nagutkiej Carmilli porzucone podczas transformacji sukienkę i pantofelki.

\- Żadnej bielizny? - zapytał żartobliwie, zauważywszy brak wspomnianej części garderoby. - Czyżby Kuroka uczyniła ekshibicjonizm popularnym?

\- Hej! Bez pomówień! Bieliznę ubieram zawsze kiedy mogę i nawet Kuro-chan nie da rady tego zmienić~! - oburzyła się blondwłosa Dark. - Chcesz sprawdzić?

\- Kiedy indziej... - odpowiedział, zadziornie się uśmiechając. Następnie spojrzał w stronę ubierającej się wampirzycy pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Podczas przemiany zrzucam wszystkie ubrania, co w formie nietoperza nie zawsze jest łatwe. Uznałam, że zakładanie bielizny jest w takim przypadku bezsensowne. - wyjaśniła cichym głosem, zarumieniona, wsuwając bose stopy w czarne pantofelki. - Zresztą bądźmy szczerzy. Lubisz to, co widziałeś.

\- Ha ha ha... Punkt dla ciebie. - oznajmił rozradowany, szybko jednak spoważniał. - Idźcie pomóc Kuroce i Yumi z pieczęcią rytuału. Zostawcie nas samych.

\- Nie ma sprawy~!

\- Tak jest.

Dziewczyny od razu rozwinęły swe diabelskie skrzydła i wzniosły się, lecąc w kierunku jednej z powyższych półek skalnych.

Naruto westchnął, po czym ruszył w stronę półprzytomnej mutantki.

\- Viser... Poznajesz mnie?

Bezpańska diablica z trudem uniosła się na rękach, spoglądając na blondyna. Po krótkiej chwili wpatrywania się w jego twarz otworzyła usta.

\- Zdychaj! - ryknęła, wymiotując w jego stronę ogromną ilością wielobarwnych kwasów.

\- Worthlessness. - wyszeptał Phenex, wyciągając rękę w przód. Jego ciało na krótką chwilę otoczyła szara aura, a oczy zabłysły matowym blaskiem. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego mocy dostrzec można było postać młodej popielatowłosej dziewczyny.

Zabójcza ciecz nagle straciła swe nienaturalne barwy, a uderzywszy w blondyna jedynie zmoczyła jego strój, a następnie wsiąknęła w glebę.

Diablica otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie była zaskoczona tym, że błękitnooki przetrwał atak. Powodem jej szoku była umiejętność, której użył do jego zneutralizowania.

\- Niemożliwe... Ta magia... To "Worthlessness" klanu Belial! To magia pani Clerii! - ryknęła wściekle, jakby nagle odzyskała zdrowy rozsądek. - Kim ty jesteś!?

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - zapytał poruszony Naruto. - Nie pamiętasz mnie, siostrzyczko Viser?

Oczy czarnowłosej zwęziły się i niemal natychmiast wypełniły łzami.

\- Naruto? Ty... Ty żyjesz. - jęknęła, wysilając się aby unieść nieco wyżej na obolałych rękach.

\- Tak. - szepnął, przyklękając przed nią. - Oboje żyjemy, ja i Kuroka.

\- Całe szczęście... Przynajmniej wy ocaleliście. - westchnęła a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy ulgi. - Pani Cleria, pan Masaomi, Vinya, Taril, Wigen, Milia i Nilia... Ja... Ja...

\- Chciałaś przetrwać. Prawda? - wywnioskował, otrzymując potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową. - Nie mogę cię za to winić. Ale... - oznajmił, przegryzając wargę. - Dlaczego niewinni ludzie?

\- Polowali na mnie... Jak na zwierzynę. Umykałam im, ale za każdym kolejnym razem byli lepiej przygotowani. - wyjaśniła, zaciskając zęby. - Nie mogłam wiecznie uciekać. Potrzebowałam mocy, a nie miałam czasu na treningi czy badania... Więc ja... Ja, ich... Ja... - zaniosła się cichym szlochem, łapiąc dłońmi za głowę. - Co ja najlepszego uczyniłam?

\- Już wystarczy, siostrzyczko. - szepnął, pocierając dłonią jej czarne włosy.

\- Wystarczy? Nie... Bael! - warknęła gniewnie po krótkiej pauzie. - Nie wystarczyło im zrujnowanie nam życia. Ród Bael postanowił sobie z nas zadrwić, napluć nam w twarz, oddając miasto pod opiekę jednemu ze swoich! Szkarłatnowłosej kurwie z Mocą Zniszczenia! - ryknęła, podnosząc się na wszystkie cztery łapy. - Nie odpuszczę im tej zniewagi... Zapłacą za wszystko!

\- Za jaką cenę!? - wydarł się w końcu wybity z równowagi Naruto.

\- Cenę!? Cena nie gra roli! Ja... - syknęła, łapiąc się jedną ręką za głowę a drugą za brzuch. - Głodna... Krwi. Krwi. Krwi! - Viser podniosła głos z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, lecz szybko się opamiętała, opadając ponownie na glebę i zanosząc się bolesnym płaczem. - Ten głód. Ten głód jest nie do zniesienia. Naruto, proszę cię, musisz... Błagam. - prosiła, zamykając oczy i ciągnąc za swoje włosy. - Zabij mnie póki mam chociaż strzępki świadomości. Ja... Jestem potworem, wiem o tym. Ale nie chcę umierać jako bezmyślne monstrum!

\- Dobrze. - wyszeptał. - Dość już się nacierpiałaś. Wiedz jednak, że twą śmiercią spróbuję naprawić przynajmniej niewielką cześć krzywd które spowodowałaś, siostrzyczko. - oznajmił, wykonując kilka gestów dłońmi, które zapłonęły błękitnym płomieniem, by następnie je złączyć. Wokół Viser powstał pierścień płomieni. - Odpocznij, uśnij w Głębinach Oceanu.

Ogień zaczął powoli wstępować na skórę diablicy, powstrzymującej się z trudem przed wpadnięciem w szał. Gdy jednak błękit rozchodził się po jej zmutowanym ciele, wraz z nim rozprzestrzeniało się kojące ciepło, a gniew ustępował miejsca spokojowi. Gdy płomienie pokryły ją niemal całą, Viser otworzyła oczy i spojrzała po raz ostatni na młodego Phenexa. Jej wzrok wyrażał wiele emocji: smutek i ból, wdzięczność i ulgę.

Naruto nie odezwał się ani słowem, także żadnego nie usłyszał. Wymiana spojrzeń wystarczyła, aby zrozumiał wszystko co czarnowłosa pragnęła mu przekazać, nim jej ciało zostało pochłonięte i skonsumowane przez płomienie życia. Patrząc w spokojny błękitny ogień, Phenex zbliżył się doń, przyklęknął zaraz obok, zamknął oczy i ciężko westchnął.

Potem brutalnie wbił swą rękę aż po łokieć w płomień, wzburzył go, a następnie gwałtownie zabsorbował we własne ciało. Gdy skończył, po Viser nie pozostał nawet ślad, a na jej miejscu ostał się jedynie nieduży kłąb ognia o czerwonej barwie, kontrastujący z tym dzierżonym przez Phenexa. Jednak w zaciśniętej pięści, jeszcze spowitej drobnymi błękitnymi płomykami, chłopak trzymał pewien przedmiot, będący namacalną pozostałością po jego dawnej przyjaciółce. Powoli przysunął ową dłoń bliżej twarzy i ją otworzył, spoglądając na trzymany przedmiot.

Była to kryształowa figura szachowa gońca, wewnątrz której lśniła blada energia.

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przypominający barwione szkło materiał, potem westchnął i powstał z kolan, a wolną dłonią uniósł pozostały czerwony płomień. Z rozmachem rozwinął skrzydła z własnego, błękitnego ognia i wzleciał wysoko, pod samo sklepienie groty, skąd następnie opadł na półkę skalną, gdzie wokół ogromnej i skomplikowanej pieczęci zebrało się całe jego parostwo oraz jego dwie przyszłe członkinie.

\- Zakończyłeś to? - Kuroka zadała pytanie swemu Królowi, choć doskonale znała odpowiedź. Nie usłyszała nawet słowa odzewu. Zamiast tego Naruto podszedł do niej i wręczył figurę gońca. Uśmiechnęła się smutno, trzymając kryształ w obu dłoniach i delikatnie tuląc go do swej piersi. - Żegnaj, Viser. - szepnęła. Następnie obiema rękoma uniosła nisko Evil Piece, utworzyła magiczny okrąg i pozwoliła figurze swobodnie wniknąć w pieczęć.

Przez krótką chwilę zapanowała grobowa cisza, przerwana w końcu przez samego Naruto.

\- Możemy zaczynać? - zapytał uprzejmie, spoglądając w stronę Murayamy i Katase. - Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Siła życiowa pozbawiona odpowiedniego pojemnika szybko zanika, a ten płomień jest bardzo niestabilny. - oznajmił, unosząc nieco czerwony kłąb energii.

\- Tak. - odparła pewnym głosem Shimizu.

\- Pospieszmy się! - zawtórowała przyjaciółce Ueda.

\- Świetnie... Wszyscy! Zająć swoje miejsca! - nakazał krzykiem Phenex, a potem ponownie zwrócił w stronę uczennic Kuoh z prośbą. - Chodźcie ze mną. Musimy znajdować się w centrum.

Wyryta z kamiennym podłożu pieczęć mała kilka warstw i była zapisana w co najmniej czterech językach.

Zewnętrzna warstwa nosiła symbole łacińskie i obejmowała cztery punkty ogniskujące: formę, ideę, życie oraz temperaturę. Miejsca te zostały zajęte przez kolejno: Yumi, Sayę i Kurokę, pozostawiając temperaturę bez obstawy.

Środkowy pierścień zapisany był greką i łączył pięć okręgów żywiołów: ogień, powietrze, elektryczność, ziemię i wodę. Jedynie dwa z punktów zostały zajęte: powietrze przez Hanabi i elektryczność przez Jeanne, pozostawiając ponad połowę pustych.

Wewnętrzny trójkąt zapisany był w angielskim, lecz zdobiły go nieznane symbole, łączył natomiast trzy elementy istnienia: krew, duszę oraz umysł. Jedynie Iona znalazła się w tej części pieczęci, obstawiając symbol krwi.

Centrum zajmowało kilko kilka ozdobnych symboli, oraz chiński znak energii życiowej: ki. Miejsce to zajęli jednocześnie Naruto, Murayama i Katase.

\- Naruto-san... - zaczęła niepewnie Shimizu. - Nie znam się co prawda na magii, ale... Czy podczas tego rytuału nie powinny być zajęte wszystkie miejsca?

\- Powinny. - odparł. - Niestety, nie mamy wystarczającej ilości ekspertów w danych typach magii aby obsadzić wszystkie punkty. Na dodatek dziewczyna odpowiedzialna za temperaturę nie jest w stanie dziś nam dopomóc. - przyznał z niechęcią.

\- Ale... Czy coś takiego nie zaszkodzi podczas rzucaniu tego całego zaklęcia? - zapytała Murayama.

\- Brak danego elementu uniemożliwi jego wykonanie. - sprostował Naruto. - Mamy jednak swoje sposoby na radzenie sobie z takimi niedogodnościami... Choć nie są to wygodne rozwiązania.

\- Używamy krwi jako przekaźników. Dzięki temu każdy może zajmować się więcej niż jedną pozycją, nya. - wytłumaczyła Kuroka, unosząc i rozsyłając za pomocą magii kilka czarek wypełnionych życiodajnym szkarłatnym płynem. - Ja będę kontrolowała temperaturę. Yumi przejmie ziemię, Saya ogień, a Jeanne zajmie się duszą. Iona natomiast musi panować nad umysłem i wodą.

\- Ale coś takiego... To musi być niesamowicie męczące. - wywnioskowała różowowłosa.

\- Jest. - potwierdziła niechętnie niska wampirzyca, pocierając dłonią kark. - Jest także nieefektywne. Taki przesył wpływa na przepływającą przez pieczęć energię, wywołuje zaburzenia, które następnie my musimy same stabilizować.

\- W dużym skrócie... - wtrąciła wiecznie radosna Jeanne. - Podczas rytuału zużywamy znacznie więcej mocy niż powinnyśmy.

\- R-rozumiem. - odpowiedziała cicho Katase.

\- Nie będzie żadnych skutków ubocznych? - zapytała Murayama, która zwykle była znacznie prostsza niż przyjaciółka, jednak w obecnej sytuacji stała się bardzo podejrzliwa.

\- Nie powinno. - uspokoiła ją Saya. - Większość z nas ma monstrualne pokłady energii. Jesteśmy w stanie ustabilizować i dokończyć zaklęcie bez większych powikłań.

\- Murayama, Katase. Wiem że się martwicie, ale musimy zaczynać. - ponaglił Naruto. - Ki pana Shimizu staje coraz mniej stabilne. Zaufajcie nam.

\- To nie tak że ci nie ufam. Po prostu... - przerwała nagle - Nieważne... Zróbmy to w końcu!

\- Tak!

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie zwrócił w stronę swoich dziewczyn.

\- Kuroka, przygotuj to. - polecił tajemniczo nekomacie. - Iona i Hanabi, promujcie w Gońce. Reszta ma być w gotowości.

Ponownie, służki blondyna wykonały polecenia co do joty. Wampirzycę i białooką na krótką chwilę otoczyła mistyczna poświata, a ich aura znacznie się zagęściła. Całe parostwo przygotowało się do rytuału, tworząc przed sobą magiczne okręgi najróżniejszej barwy, które pojawiły się również nad czarkami z krwią, a następnie przekształciły w skomplikowane sfery, przypominające urządzenia gęsto wypełnione zębatkami, a w rzeczywistości będące skupioną masą zaklętych inkantacji. Jedynie Kuroka zrobiła coś innego, a uformowana przez nią magiczna formuła z polem ochronnym uniosła się i zbliżyła do centrum rytuału.

Wewnątrz czarnej bariery wił się długi wąż o barwie otchłani. Emanująca z niego moc była tak ogromna, że nawet obie przyjaciółki, pozbawione jakichkolwiek umiejętności magicznych, były w stanie ją odczuć.

\- Co...

\- Co to jest?

\- To mały fragment nieskończoności. Dar od smoczego bóstwa. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, aby przywrócić życie zmarłemu potrzeba odpowiedniej techniki i boskiej mocy. - wyjaśnił Phenex, delikatnie obejmując kulistą formę ochronną. - Jesteście absolutnie pewne że chcecie kontynuować? - zapytał ponownie. - To będzie bolało. Bardzo.

Zarówno Murayama jak i Katase przegryzły dolne wargi, jakby w chwili zawahania. Szybko jednak odzyskały swą pewność siebie.

\- Mówiłyśmy już że to zrobimy! - warknęła Ueda. - Nie zmienimy naszego zdania!

\- Dokładnie.

\- Niech więc tak będzie... Ułóżcie swoje dominujące dłonie nad i pod moją. - polecił, wyciągając na przód prawą rękę.

Dziewczyny wykonały polecenie bez zbędnego gadania. Murayama przesunęła prawą rękę na górę, Katase lewą pod spód. Obie niepewnie obserwowały szamoczącego się w magicznej pieczęci węża. Nagle, na krótką chwilę, została ona spowita przez błękitny błysk płomieni Naruto, które rozproszyły zaklęcie ochronne. Gad opadł na złączone dłonie, owinął się wokół palców i śródręczy, a następnie rozwarł nienaturalnie szeroko paszczę i wgryzł głęboko, przebijając długimi kłami ręce całej trójki. Dziewczyny pisnęły i szarpnęły się gwałtownie z bólu.

Naruto, nieporuszony ukłuciem, rozwinął gwałtownie swe teraz ogromne skrzydła z błękitnych płomieni. Rozpalona energia uległa jednak natychmiastowemu zniekształceniu, i opadła na glebę, a następnie popłynęła przez wyryte w kamiennym podłożu symbole, wiedziona przez blondyna. Gdy szalejący ogień wypełnił każdą część pieczęci, chłopak przeniósł płomień życia pana Shimizu nad ich ręce, spętane nadnaturalnym wężem.

Następnie pozwolił mu opaść.

\- AAaaAaAa!

\- GhiiiaaAaa!

Ryki bólu obu dziewczyn natychmiast wypełniły całą jaskinie. One same opadły na kolana, tracąc czucie w nogach, zanosząc się piskliwym płaczem. Ich ręce pozostały jednak wysoko, utrzymywane tam przez Uzumakiego i czerwony płomień. Czarny gad został już pochłonięty przez rozpaloną czakrę, która teraz wysysała energię przyjaciółek.

Służki Naruto zaczęły wraz ze swym Królem recytować formuły zaklęcia. Każda z nich mówiła w innym języku, a połączone głosy były na tyle donośne, że niemal przytłumiły błagalne jęki dwójki przyjaciółek. Ze słów dziewczyn można było wyróżnić kilka kompletnie innych języków: włoski, francuski, chiński, japoński oraz kilka innych. Jedynie sam Phenex mówił dialektem obcym, niepodobnym do żadnej z ludzkich mów.

Połączone aury wszystkich członkiń parostwa zaczęły powoli formować nad zgromadzeniem trzy ogromne magiczne okręgi, każdy odpowiadający wielkością danej części pieczęci.

Kiedy tylko ostateczne formuły zaklęcia zostały ukończone, Naruto rozpoczął główną część rytuału. Wymówił nazwę techniki, jakże ironiczną dla sztuki wskrzeszania.

\- Reborn of Existence!

* * *

 **~Reborn of Existence~**

* * *

Rok 2010, 2 kwiecień. - Piątek, późny wieczór.

Hokkaido - posiadłość Uzumaki.

Naruto odchylił się w tył, oparł o ściankę z marmurowych płyt kremowej barwy, zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnienie. Siedział nago, po łokcie zanurzony w ciepłych wodach łaźni, naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych. Odpoczywał po przywróceniu do życia pana Shimizu i reinkarnacji uczennic Kuoh jako swych służek.

Rytuał przebiegł spokojnie i bez większych problemów, podobnie odrodzenie dziewczyn. Niestety zużyło to sporo sił Phenexa. Jego twarz co chwilę wykrzywiał grymas, jakby odczuwał rytmiczne ukłucia bólu. Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy i szarpnął się w przód z bólu.

\- Ghe, gha, kha... Ble! - zakaszlał, zasłoniwszy usta ręką, plując krwią. - Cholera...

\- Więc jednak miałam rację. Nadużyłeś płomieni.

Błękitnooki spojrzał na właścicielkę głosu, która właśnie weszła do łaźni i zanurzyła nogi w basenie.

Kuroka kroczyła po kolana w wodzie, naga jak w dniu narodzin z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Powoli kołysała biodrami na boki, machając rytmicznie ogonami. Jej ogromne piersi odbijały się ponętnie z każdym ruchem. Po chwili brodzenia kocica dotarła do swego pana i splotła dłonie pod biustem, co w połączeniu z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy nadało jej powagi. Podkreśliło przy okazji jej dwa ogromne, kuliste atuty.

Naruto pozwolił sobie przez chwilę podziwiać figurę swej Królowej, szczególnie jej uwydatnione piersi. Potem spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Nie miałaś odpoczywać po rytuale z dziewczynami?

\- Zamierzałam odpocząć z tobą, dopilnować abyś się dziś zrelaksował... Widzę że dobrze zrobiłam, nya! - oznajmiła z gniewnym miauknięciem.

Phenex uciekł wzrokiem i przez krótką chwilę milczał.

\- Wybacz... - odparł w końcu swej Królowej. - Nie powinienem tego ukrywać, przynajmniej nie przed tobą.

\- Dobrze że chociaż wyciągasz wnioski. - warknęła w odpowiedzi. - Dureń z ciebie, nya.

\- Wiem, wiem... - westchnął boleśnie, niechętnie przyznając jej rację. - Szczerze? Liczyłem że ciepła kąpiel wystarczy by mi ulżyć, ale chyba jest ze mną gorzej niż myślałem.

\- Dlatego gdy poczułeś ból, miałeś przyjść do mnie. - zauważyła zawiedziona, przesuwając dłonie na boki, opierając je na biodrach. - Nie możesz ignorować nawet takich pozornie banalnych spraw. Nie w twoim stanie.

\- Nauczka na przyszłość... Najpierw zawsze pędzić do ukochanej Królowej!

\- Nyahaha~! Już mi tu nie słodź! - parsknęła, wyraźnie rozchmurzona. - Zamiast tego zrób mi miejsce. Ustabilizuję twoje ciało.

Phenex nie odpowiedział, a jedynie rozsiadł się w większym rozkroku i podparł rękoma.

Nekomata zanurzyła się w wodzie, klękając przed swym panem, między jego nogami. Natychmiast przytuliła go troskliwie, opierając podbródek o jego ramię i szczelnie owijając ramiona wokół tali, masując i błądząc dłońmi po szerokich plecach. Jej duże piersi przylgnęły do jego torsu.

Ich ciała powoli otoczyła ledwie wyczuwalna, subtelna aura, przypominająca falujące powietrze, rozprzestrzeniająca się od Kuroki na Naruto. Zastygli w bezruchu, objęci szatą leczniczej energii, pozwalając sztuce senjutsu działać.

Po kilku minutach Phenex w końcu przerwał ciszę.

\- Mój stan naprawdę jest do dupy. - westchnął ponuro, pogrążony w myślach. - Przez moją cholerną energię życiową, my...

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, nya~! - przerwała mu gniewnie i gwałtownie odepchnęła się rękoma, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy!

\- Wiem, ale... To nie jest łatwe do zaakceptowania. - zauważył. - Czasami... Czasami myślę, że powinnaś sobie znaleźć kogoś...

Nekomata szybko złapała w dłonie jego twarz i uciszyła głębokim, acz spokojnym pocałunkiem.

\- Nie zamierzam cię zostawiać. - oznajmiła, stykając się z nim czołem. - A już na pewno nie zamierzam skoczyć w ramiona kogoś innego tylko dlatego, że jesteś bezpłodny.

Naruto zamknął oczy, przez chwilę milczał. Potem spojrzał w oczy Kuroki, powoli przesunął dłonią po jej karku i delikatnie dotknął policzka, a następnie pochylił się i czule ją pocałował.

\- Wiesz że cię kocham?

\- Wiem, nya~! - odparła zadziornie, owijając obie ręce wokół jego karku i ponawiając oraz pogłębiając pocałunek. - Mam nadzieję że ty też zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie skończyłam twojego leczenia. To było tylko przygotowanie przed... bardziej bezpośrednimi metodami.

\- Ha ha ha! Nigdy się nie zmienisz! - skomentował rozbawiony, pochylając się i przesuwając dłońmi po jej nagich plecach. Palcami delikatnie przejechał po dwóch nastroszonych ogonach, a potem mocno ją złapał i ścisnął za jędrne pośladki. - Niegrzeczny kotek.

\- Nya~!

* * *

 **Małe podsumowanie:**

 **Murayama i Katase w końcu dołączyły do parostwa Naruto, a także poznaliśmy mroczną stronę przeszłości Murayamy. Ponadto Naruto i jego parostwo używają specjalnej techniki aby przywrócić do życia pana Shimizu. Dowiadujemy się również o złym stanie Phenexa, a nawet o jego... bezpłodności. Kuroka jednak postanawia trwać przy swym Królu, co prowadzi do... sami wiecie ;)**

 **Teraz ważne sprawy:**

 **1\. Zaktualizowałem poprzednie chaptery, różnią się kilkoma szczegółami - główne to: Kuroka dostała szlafrok od Jeanne, imię Illuminata to Luvien.**

 **2\. Historia będzie podzielona na kilka typów rozdziałów: Normalne - 1, 2, 3; Specjalne - 1.5, 2.5 ,3.5; LEMON - 1.L, 2.L, 3.L. Ponadto mogą pojawić się osobne dodatkowe historie.**

 **3\. Szukam tłumacza z polskiego na angielski. Sam zacząłem tłumaczyć tą historię, ale idzie... opornie. Jeśli jest ktoś chętny, niech pisze lub poda adres email.  
**

 **.**

 **No to tyle. Proszę skomentujcie, nawet jeśli tylko pochwałą lub wytknięciem błędów. To naprawdę pomaga przy pisaniu.**

 **Dzięki za przeczytanie!**


End file.
